Small Bundle of Joy
by kelswii
Summary: Esme is human when she meets Carlisle and they have baby Bella. This story follows Bella's life as the baby of the Cullen family. ExB Fluff
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. This is my first story so please help me out and review.**

_Prologue_

CPOV

_New Years Eve 1984_

As the clock begins to approach midnight, I am waiting in front of the fireplace in our Alaska home for my beautiful fiancé to marry me. Edward claps his hand on my shoulder and I can feel how happy my first son is for me. He and I were the only singles in our family and now I am putting that part of my life behind me. Rosalie enters the room to being warming up on the piano, while Emmett is standing in front of me with a goofy smile on his face.

"Are you sure you're ready to tie the knot?" Emmett whispers to me, "Ready to be with one woman for the rest of your existence? I mean you're going to live forever and that's a long time to be with _one _person."

"Are you telling me you're not happy with your wife who is just across the room from you Emmett?"

Emmett visibly pales, while Edward, Jasper and I chuckle. "And to answer your question, I have never been more ready for anything in my life."

"Well then let's get this show on the road." Edward states. He takes his place in front of us. I asked him to officiate this for us, since we wanted a small intimate wedding. Jasper and Emmett take their places beside me. When Rosalie starts to play Alice begins to make her way down the staircase. She smiles and winks at me. I can never thank her enough for making such a special occasion on such little time. The music changes and then I see my life coming down the staircase. Esme is so beautiful in her white dress. She begins to blush and I hear her heartbeat pick up as she makes her way to me. I still cannot believe I met this amazing woman just six months ago. I was working the ER one night when we had a major car accident come in. Esme was driving home from a client's house she was decorating when she was hit head on by a drunk driver. Thankfully, she only suffered a concussion and broken leg. The moment I saw her I knew I had to be with her forever.

I was terrified to tell her our secret but after talking with my family and Alice assuring me everything would work out in the end, I asked her to dinner. When she said yes, I was over the moon. I decided I would plan a picnic close to her home and I would tell her then. I wanted her to be close to her home so when she ran she wouldn't have far to go. It was a wasted effort though because she just told me that she didn't care what I was. She loved me and nothing could ever change it. Of course she was relieved when I told her how I fed on animals instead of humans.

I began to court her after that day and we have never been happier. My family was a little hesitant at first but eventually they all came around. Esme decided she wanted to be changed after we married and as much as I want it also, I am terrified. I am determined to give her everything I possibly can and if this is what she wants then she will have it.

As we say our vows, I am again reminded of how lucky I am. I have a wonderful family and now a wife to share everything with. Life cannot get any better, or maybe it can.


	2. Small Miracles

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. This is my first story so please help me out and review.**

_Chapter 1 Small Miracles_

EsPOV

It's been one month since I married the most incredible man and joined his family. I had been alone for so long. Both my parents died when I was 18 and I had no other family. I worked as a waitress and took classes at the community college for interior design. Just two years ago, when I was 25, I opened my own interior design business. When I was hit by the drunk driver, I thought I was going to die, but when I opened my eyes I saw the most breathtaking topaz eyes staring at me. I swore on everything I had I would marry that man and now I am. When he told me he was a vampire, I didn't care one bit. I knew he was good and would never hurt me.

We have been living in wedded bliss and each day just gets better. I woke up this morning to my beautiful naked husband looking at me with hungry eyes. We weren't sure if we would be able to make love while I was still a human but I wanted to at least try. We have definitely done more than try!

"Good morning handsome," I said, my voice still groggy with sleep.

"It is a very good morning being next to you," he said as he began to lean forward to kiss me.

All of a sudden, I had to horrible urge to vomit. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, leaving my stunned husband in the bed. Of course he didn't stay stunned for long and ran to hold my hair while I wretched in the toilet. When I was finished, I slumped against the wall feeling weak. Carlisle immediately switched to doctor mode and began asking me questions. We weren't sitting there for long before I heard a scream come from downstairs followed by a pixie barging into our bathroom.

"Alice what in the world is going on?" Carlisle asked, still worried about me but wondering what had Alice so worked up.

"I had a vision." Alice started. "I know why Esme is sick."

"Go ahead." Carlisle was impatient.

"She's pregnant."

"What!?" I screeched as I looked between Alice and Carlisle. Carlisle was just staring at Alice like she had grown another head.

Edward walked up then. "I saw the vision too. Esme is very much pregnant. I don't know how this could be, vampires can't have children."

Carlisle left the room then and returned within seconds holding a pregnancy test in his hands. "Take this test and let's confirm this before we start getting worked up." He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes.

I shooed everyone out and took the test. I set it on the counter and just paced in front of it, never looking at it. After five minutes, Carlisle knocked on the door and asked to come in. I opened it for him but I just looked down at the ground instead of him. What if I was pregnant and he didn't want the baby? I could never give up my child. I never told Carlisle but I wanted a baby so bad.

Carlisle looked at the stick and sighed, "You're pregnant."

Tears clouded my vision. I didn't know if I should be happy, terrified or sad. Carlisle clearly did not want this child, this miracle.

All of a sudden he let out a loud whoop and picked up and spun me around. His smile was blinding and after he put me back on the ground, he buried his face in my neck and whispered how much he loved me.

"Wait, you're happy?" I questioned him warily. I couldn't get my hopes up.

"Well I have to admit, I'm terrified because I don't know what will happen but overall I am ecstatic. Are you happy, my love?"

"Of course I am. I didn't think this was possible but now that it is, I just can't believe it."

Carlisle smile looked as if it was going to split his face in two. "I think we should have a family meeting and discuss this. Hopefully, Alice might be able to tell us more and we can prepare better for this. I should also examine you soon."

Carlisle and I walked down the stairs to see Jasper trying to calm down a bouncing Alice. She ran up to me and hugged me assuring me everything was going to work out. We walked to the dining room that only I used to eat. Edward, Emmett and Rose were waiting for us. I could tell they were happy but a little wary. We did just achieve the impossible and had no idea what was going to happen in the next few months. They all hugged me and told me they would be there for us.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table and began to speak. "Well, as you all know, Esme is pregnant. Alice can you explain the vision you had and we'll start from there to see what we're dealing with."

Alice immediately started to explain her visions in as much detail as she could. "The first vision I had was just a flash of a very pregnant Esme. You were rubbing your stomach with a big smile on your face. The second one was longer but not by much. I saw Carlisle standing at a changing table. It looked like you were changing a dirty diaper. The room was decorated in neutral colors so I don't know the sex of the baby. You were humming a song to the baby and seemed very happy."

"It sounds like we have a happy ending but I want to do more research on this. Was there any indication of how long the pregnancy will last?"

"In the vision of Esme, it looks like it may be late summer."

"That may indicate this is similar to a normal pregnancy." Carlisle was deep in thought. "I suppose we should begin researching anything we can. I'm going to examine Esme. We'll have to track of all your symptoms and keep an eye on anything abnormal."

Edward and Jasper agreed to begin researching the books in the library, while Rose and Emmett were going to call a few of our friends. We didn't want word to get around too much so they were not going to mention me. Alice was going to keep searching for any visions. I was still nervous but was getting more excited by the minute.

Carlisle examined me and said everything looked normal. He figured I was about six weeks along, when I should have only been about four so we're assuming the pregnancy will be a little bit shorter than normal. He was going to get an ultrasound machine for home to use. Since we didn't know what exactly was going on, we wanted to avoid the hospital.

The next couple of weeks went by like this. I still had morning sickness and it was very difficult to eat anything and keep it down. Carlisle gave me some medicine to help with it and it has slowly been helping. I can now eat a little and keep it down. Everyone kept researching but so far nothing has come up. I get an exam every other week but so far everything is good.

I was two and half months along and I was feeling great! I was no longer sick and now you couldn't get me to stop eating. I had some very strange cravings, like pickles on everything. I even drank pickle juice one day. Carlisle and I were in the kitchen and I was eating one of my favorite meals, a tortilla filled with peanut butter and chocolate chips, when Emmett and Rose came running into the house. They had been off searching for anyone who might know about vampire children. They called for a family meeting and we all congregated into the dining room.

They both had huge smiles on their faces which infected everyone else. I prayed they had found something about the baby. "We have news!" Emmett boomed.

"Let's hear it!" Carlisle was very excited and seemed somewhat relieved.

"We decided to go to Eleazar and see if he might know anything since the worked with the Volturi." Rose began explaining. "We didn't mention anything about Esme or the fact that we are all living in Alaska. We told him we were curious about how we might be able to have a child and if he has heard anything about vampires having children at all. He recalled a story he heard while in Italy. A male vampire fell in love with a human woman and she became pregnant. The pregnancy lasted about eight months and the woman gave birth naturally. There were no complications and the child was perfect.

The child grew slightly faster than a human and had a heartbeat but did not appeal to the vampire at all. The child was stronger and faster than a human but not as fast or strong as a vampire. That child was a girl and she was not venomous. When she was 18, she stopped growing. She occasionally thirsted for blood but for the most part she ate human food. When she was younger, slept as a newborn would but as she grew older she didn't require as much."

"Amazing." Carlisle murmured.

I could tell everyone was processing the information just as I was. This was the best case scenario and it was happening. All of a sudden, everyone began asking more questions at the same time. We were all finally able to enjoy this gift without the stress of the unknown.


	3. Baby, Oh Baby!

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who is supporting me in this. I am so excited people are enjoying it! Sorry I haven't responded to any reviews yet. I picked a bad time to start a story because for the next couple of months I have at least one birthday every week (nephews, parents, my brother and in-laws). My main concern is updating right now, but I am reading every review so if you want me know something just let me know. Thanks again so much!!!**

**Chapter 2 Baby, Oh Baby!**

**EsPOV**

It's the beginning of September and I'm as big as a whale! A couple of months ago, Carlisle bought an ultrasound machine but we couldn't determine the sex of the baby. I guess this is why the nursery in Alice's vision was done in neutral colors. Alice and Rose have been shopping nonstop. I have a baby shower everyday because they keep buying so much. Emmett has been watching cartoons saying he needs to prepare for the baby but we all know he's just using that as an excuse. Carlisle and Jasper have been continuing the research so that we are as prepared as we can be. They've also been reading baby books since this child is half human.

Everyone is excited about this but Edward seems to be the most excited. Even since he felt the baby kick when I was about five months, he has been extremely protective of us. I think feeling the baby made it that much more real for him. Anytime the baby is fussy and moving around a lot, he'll play the lullaby he composed for it and the baby settles down immediately. He never had any siblings in his human life and he is taking to the role of big brother.

I was sitting on the couch with my feet in Carlisle's lap when the boys came down the stairs.

"Carlisle, we're hunting!" Emmett practically yelled. He's so excited sometimes that he just can't control his voice.

I looked over at Carlisle and noticed his eyes were pitch black. He was having trouble leaving me when I was so close to giving birth. "You need to go, sweetheart. I don't want you hurting. I promise I will stay right here and if anything happens, Alice will come get you."

"I'm not leaving you alone. If something happens and I can't get back here fast enough…" he trailed off.

"You know you could just ask the psychic when she's going to have the baby and quit fussing." Alice walked into the room.

"When!?" I nearly bounced off the couch. I couldn't wait for this kid to come out!

"Well do you want the good news or bad news first? Oh never mind it's the same news, you still have week left. This means we need to get a move on with the nursery. It's only halfway finished and there is so much more stuff to buy. I already have all of the boy's clothes bought but what if it's a girl; there are so many more dresses to buy. I also need to pick out your labor outfit and an outfit for after the birth. Everyone needs a car seat for their cars and we need to all pick out the strollers we want." I stopped listening after that. I couldn't believe I still had a week left! There is no more room! I wonder what I can do to speed things up.

"Alice, are you sure we still have a week left?" Carlisle asked once she stopped speaking in order to take a breath.

"As long as she doesn't do anything to induce labor, like walk a couple of miles, then we are still on for next week."

"In that case, darling, I want you on bed rest. I want our baby to come when it's ready not anytime sooner." I just groaned at Carlisle when he picked me up. "Boys, I'll be down in a couple of minutes and we can go for a quick hunt. Alice, will you keep Esme company while I'm gone?"

"Of course Carlisle, I need to redo her toes anyway."

Carlisle took me upstairs and tucked me in bed. He kissed me quickly and then he was off. Alice walked in the door with all of her nail supplies and I got as comfortable as I could.

"Alice, are you absolutely positive the baby will come in a week?" I was pleading her with my eyes to tell me otherwise. I didn't know how much longer I could take. I loved being pregnant but there is only so much one woman could take.

"Sorry, Esme, I know you're really uncomfortable right now, but in the end it'll be worth it." She winked at me.

"I know it'll be worth it. It's just really hard to see that right now."

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I got up the courage to ask the other question I had.

"Do you still see me as a vampire?" I whispered so low I wasn't sure she would hear me even with vampire hearing.

"Yes, I do. I think it's in a couple of years but I still see it." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What if I'm too out of control to be around my baby though?" My fears were starting to get the best of me and my eyes were watering.

"Don't worry Esme. When the time is right you'll know it. We won't let you hurt the baby or yourself. We'll help you in whatever way you need." She assured me.

"Thank you so much Alice." I hugged her.

"Well, your toes are done. Would you like me to bring you lunch and then we can watch a movie?"

"That sounds perfect." She ran out the door while I just laid back. I've been on bed rest for an hour at the most and I'm already losing my mind. This is going to be a long week.

~*~

We are on day five of the longest week known to man. My back has been killing me today. Carlisle and the boys are hunting and were due back soon. Everyone has been hunting more to prepare for the birth. I got out of bed to use the bathroom and I felt a horrible pain in my abdomen. I held my breath so I didn't scream out. Alice of course knew something was wrong and came running in.

"Oh my God, Esme, you are not supposed to have the baby for two more days!"

"Alice, I can't exactly stop this now!" The pain came back then and I held my breath again. Once the contraction ended, I laid back down on the bed. I was laying there trying to breath when Carlisle came rushing through the door.

**CPOV**

The boys and I were returning from a very successful hunting trip. We had a good time and it was wonderful to give over to the more primal side of me. I felt bad because I wasn't with Esme and I worried for her, but I needed to get away from everything for a while. In just a couple of days, I would be a father. Even as the so called leader of this coven, _family_, I still didn't feel ready to be the caregiver of something so tiny and helpless. It was a huge responsibility. I knew in my head these feelings were normal and I was ready, but I still couldn't dismiss them. What if I failed my child? What if I failed my wife? What if the child is scared of me or hates me for bringing it into this world? When I was with Esme, I had to be strong for her, but when I went hunting I was allowed to let go and just feel. The boys immediately noticed what was going on, I'm sure thanks to Jasper, and they talked with me and reassured me everything would be fine. They reminded me that Esme and I were not alone in this; they would all be there to help. After a couple of hours and a few deer, I felt ready to return home and welcome our newest addition.

As were neared the house, I noticed Edward stiffen and his face turned panicked. I knew he must have heard someone's thoughts and questioned him. "Edward, what is it?"

He turned to me, his face still panicked but a smile creeping up, "Esme's in labor!"

I don't even think I comprehended the words before my body took off like a rocket. Edward couldn't even catch up to me. I ran up the stairs to our bedroom and nearly took the door off the hinges trying to open it. Esme was lying in bed with a pained expression on her face. I did the only thing I knew to do and slipped in my "doctor mode" as Esme calls it and began examining her.

"The baby isn't supposed to be here for two more days!" Esme said while she was panting.

"Sweetheart, I think the baby changed its mind. You are definitely going to have the baby in the next couple of hours." She was already halfway there. I knew I needed to comfort her but I also needed to ensure a safe delivery for her and the baby.

"Alice, I'm going to need your help, sit with Esme and help her with the breathing exercises. Rose, I want you to start warming up some towels."

As everyone started getting to work and helping the best they could, I looked up to Esme with a smile on my face. "You ready to meet our little one?" I asked her softly.

She looked up at me with tears in hers eyes, "I've never been more ready."

~*~

On September 13, 1985, at 1:20 am, we welcomed Isabella Marie to the world. She was so tiny and so beautiful. After she was born everyone left to give some privacy. My wife was sitting in the bed holding our little bundle of joy. I sat next her and just stared at my beautiful daughter. It was a little odd though; she didn't look that much like us. Her hair was a dark brown, mahogany in color and her eyes were a chocolate brown. Esme has light brown hair with green eyes, and I have blonde hair and used to have blue eyes. Esme said she looked exactly like her mother so we named Isabella after her. Her middle name was my mother's name. We decided to call her Bella since Isabella seemed a little too formal.

Bella softly closed her eyes and gave a little yawn. So far she has not been a screamer, just soft whimpers. So far the only vampire qualities I've noticed is her toughened skin and slightly lower body temperature. We'll learn more as she gets older. Esme was exhausted and I knew the family was dying to meet her, so I gently removed Bella from her arms and tucked Esme in. I told her I'd be downstairs if she needed anything but she was asleep before I even finished the sentence.

I entered the living room where everyone was waiting patiently for me to introduce them. I turned my body and held up the little bundle in my arms so they could see her and proudly announced, "Everyone I want you to meet Isabella Marie Cullen."

Alice and Rose rushed up to me first. They were both cooing to her while at the same time fighting who got to hold her first. I knew Alice was going to be a great big sister but I was worried Rose might try to take on more of a motherly role. All she ever wanted was to have her own child but it would never happen. I didn't want her to push Esme aside in her attempts to mother Bella. As if she read my thoughts she cooed to Bella "I'm going to be a much better big sister than Alice, don't you want me to hold you first?"

Then as if Bella understood Rose, she looked between the two of them and held her little arms out to Rose. Rose gently took her from me and sat next to Emmett on the couch. I decided I would ponder more on Bella's mental capacity later. Emmett was looking fondly at Bella and Rose, he was happy his wife was happy but he was so excited to have someone little to play with. I have a feeling those two are going to be trouble.

All of a sudden a storm started to pick up outside, and the thunder cracked loud in the house. Bella jumped and immediately started bawling. I rushed to her attempting to comfort her.

I walked around and bounced her gently, cooed comforting words to her. "It's okay sweet girl, nothing will harm you. It's okay." Nothing I was doing was helping. Both Rose and Alice tried, when Edward stood up and took Bella in his arms. Once she was in his arms, she immediately calmed down and would only whimper slightly when the thunder boomed again.

I heard him softly whisper to her, "It's okay, love. I've got you." He just held her in his arms and she snuggled up to him and fell asleep. I could tell those two would have a very special bond but I was very worried about the bond I thought they had.

**EPOV**

I have never really felt alone in this existence. True, I've never had a mate but with Carlisle and my family, I've never been unhappy though I've never really been happy either. I've been content in my life. However, when Carlisle met Esme, I started to feel lonely. He and I were the only ones without a mate and when the couples would spend time together, he and I would sit in his office discussing the latest medical advancements, technology, history, philosophy, nothing was off limits. He began spending his free time with Esme and I although I was happy for him, I missed him. When they got married, I could tell Esme was the perfect match for him. She was just as much our mother and he was our father.

When she became pregnant, I was shocked to say the least. After we found out the child would essentially be normal, everyone became more excited. As the baby grew, the excitement grew in the house. I still think that was from Jasper; we just couldn't control Alice and she influenced Jasper.

Since I had more time on my hands, I began composing more. I composed a lullaby for the baby and always helped to calm it down.

The first time I felt the baby kick, I felt something in me change. It was like something clicked and this baby became essential to my existence. I swore to myself then that I would do anything to keep this child safe and happy. I became very protective of both the baby and Esme. Esme kept thinking I was being a protective big brother but I felt like more than a big brother. Jasper and Emmett both kept thinking what they were going to teach the child (they both were convinced it was a boy) and how they could work the baby into their pranks. But neither of them had the protective urges that I had.

When we came home from hunting and I heard Alice's thoughts that Esme was in labor, I was excited and terrified all at the same time. I couldn't wait to see this little one that already had us all wrapped around its tiny finger.

Carlisle came into the living room several hours later with proudest smile on his face. He was holding a little bundle wrapped in a blanket and introduced us to Isabella Marie. I could not stop staring at her. I didn't even hear anyone's thoughts because I was totally consumed by her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes held this amazing depth to them and even though she was only a couple hours old, her eyes told a different story. She looked like she already had the whole world figured out and looked so much older than she was. All I wanted to do was hold her close to me and stare into those eyes.

She was startled by the storm and no matter what anyone did she would not calm down. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and picked her and held her. She settled into my arms while I whispered softly to her. As soon as she was in my arms, I felt this startling spark run up my arms and felt like it was shocking my heart to beat again. The protective urges I had when she was in womb were nothing compared to what I felt now. I decided I would think about my feelings later; I just wanted to savor this time I had with her safely in my arms.

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I skipped over the birth because I don't have any kids nor have I witnessed any births. I thought it was better to just skip it than try to write something I have absolutely no clue about. Please let me know your thoughts and I will try to update again soon!**


	4. Like I love you

**Holy crap! I thought this chapter would be really hard to write but when I started I couldn't stop! Hope you guys like it! Thanks so much for all of the support!**

**Chapter 3 Like I love you**

**EmPOV**

Oh my God! Being a big brother is the best! Bells is two months old now and I think she's a lot stronger than regular kids her age. She can already sit up, although she's a little wobbly so she's usually sitting in front of something or someone. She and I are sitting on the floor in the living room with the family around us. She is just too funny!

"Gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp" I'm pretending to drink loudly from a cup she was playing with. Each time I do it, she just starts laughing hysterically. It's always the little things like this, she finds funny, or when Edward makes funny faces at her.

She plays peek-a-boo with Jasper. Now that is funny to watch. Most kids play peek-a-boo with the adult covering their face with their hands and removing them and saying "peek-a-boo." But not Bells, nope she lies on the floor with her blanket and covers her face with it. Then she throws the arm holding the blanket to her side and gurgles at him. He always acts surprised then she starts a giggle fit.

I don't think we have ever laughed this much. However, I'm not really sure if Bella is laughing with us or at us. She is so smart and it seems silly that these goofy things we do are actually entertaining her or if it's the fact that she can make us do goofy things.

Alice and Rose love to dress her up, but Bella doesn't like it much. She lets them play for a couple hours then she just starts screaming and crying and the only person who can console her is Edward. They have a very special bond. It's almost like they're mates.

Oops, guess Eddie's listening in. "_Bro, you don't have get all hostile and growl at me. It was just an observation."_ I thought to him. Edward just rolled his eyes at me. Obviously, he didn't want to clue the rest of the family in on my thoughts. I doubt if I'm the only one to think it. They look at each other the way I look at Rose, well except when I look at her with my "bedroom eyes." That'd just be weird.

**EPOV**

I am going to kill Emmett if he doesn't stop his thoughts.

The last two months have been heaven and hell all wrapped into one. My feelings toward Bella are just getting stronger and when I leave to hunt, I actually feel physical pain. It's like there is a hole in my chest when I'm not there to protect her.

Emmett was right though, I do look at her like he looks at Rose, or Jasper at Alice, and Carlisle at Esme. But she can't be my mate; she's only two months old! And as far as I know, the others never felt this way when they found their mate. I want to talk to Carlisle but that has awkward conversation written all over it.

Its bedtime for my sweet angel and it's finally my night to put her to bed. She sleeps all night which is good, but I miss her so much. I usually sit in the rocking chair in her room and watch her sleep. I know it stalkerish but it just makes me feel closer to her.

I've also been trying to read her mind for the last two months with little luck. I know she is very intelligent, I can tell by the games we play with her. Every now and then I can catch a glimpse of her mind but it's always so brief and it's usually about me. I wonder if I'm on her mind as much as she's on mine or if it's just since I'm attuned to thoughts about my I pick those up easier.

I took Bella upstairs to her room. She had already been bathed and clothed, so I changed her diaper one last night and tucked her into my arms. She looked up at me sleepily and I began to hum her lullaby. She gave me one last beautiful smile and then closed her eyes. Her breathing evened out and her heartbeat slowed and I knew she was in a deep sleep. I tucked her in bed and kissed her cute little button nose and whispered quietly to her, "Good night, love. May your dreams be sweet."

I think tonight, instead of watching her peaceful slumber, I'll talk to Carlisle about everything. I just hope he doesn't kill me or worse, forbid me to see her.

**CPOV**

I don't think I've ever been happier. I have everything I could ever hope for, an amazing wife and beautiful daughter, plus my other two daughters and three sons. I have truly been blessed.

Esme was asleep; she had started decorating our house since she didn't want to leave Bella to go back to her interior design business. Even though there were six vampires in the house that never tire, Esme still insisted she do most of the work when it came to Bella. I think she wanted to prove she was a good mother, but she could be nothing but the best. She was even a mother to the four vampire "children" we had. She was very good at chastising Emmett when he would break items in the house. I think he was actually scared of her, especially when she ripped into him when he wanted to use Bella as a football.

I was sitting in my office, looking at a patient record from the hospital, when Edward knocked on my door. "Come in."

He looked extremely nervous for some reason. I was praying nothing was wrong with Bella. Those two were inseparable and I know she loved him just as much as he loved her.

"That's actually what I want to talk about." Oh no, that's not good.

"Carlisle, I don't know exactly how to explain this, but I want you to keep an open mind."

I took a deep breath, "Edward, whatever it is, we'll figure it out."

"Carlisle, I think I should explain exactly my feelings for Bella." I didn't say anything; I just nodded my head once.

"God, I don't know how to do this. All just start at the beginning, when Bella was still in the womb and I felt her kick, I had these powerful feelings that I needed to protect her at all costs. I didn't know why and didn't question it at the time. Then when I held her the first time, I felt this electrical shock and I think she felt it too. After that, those protective urges just got stronger. I am completely consumed by her. When I leave her side, I feel a physical pain in my chest. I'd be okay with this if it was just me, but I think she feels it too. The only glimpses she gives me of her mind are about me. I just don't know what to do and she's your daughter and she two months old!"

By the end, he was panting and running his hands through his hair. I was scared, intrigued and actually happy when I realized what this was. They were mates, simple as that yet very complicated. I've only heard about this level of intensity once.

"Edward, do you remember what I told you of the Volturi?" I asked him.

"Of course, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, are the vampire royalty and they enforce the laws." He looked at me perplexed, obviously wondering where I was going with this.

"Yes and the main person in relation to your situation is Marcus. His story reminds me of yours. He was mated once, Didyme. She was tragically killed, but I'll continue with that later. I never spoke to him of this but basically when he met and touched her, he felt a spark from her and afterward couldn't be separated from her. They were very happy when they were together and miserable apart. They literally needed each other to survive. When she was killed, Aro used one of the guards who had a power to destroy current bonds of loyalty and create new bonds in order to keep Marcus alive and with the Volturi. Normally a love for a mate and thus the bonds cannot be destroyed but when Didyme died, Marcus just was not strong enough to fight it. He basically gave up and is now living in state that is comparable to a coma patient. He is there but truly cannot respond."

"So you're saying, that Bella and I share that same relationship and Marcus and Didyme?" He asked me.

"Simply put, yes, I am. Like I said this type of relationship is very rare. Most of the time when our kind mates it's similar to love at first sight but in your case it's much stronger than that. There is no fighting it." I was a little saddened by that thought. I've already lost my baby girl.

"Carlisle, I would never take her from you." Edward exclaimed. I knew he wouldn't and I also knew this was a very good thing for her. I will never have to worry about her well being. It will forever be engrained in Edward's DNA to take care of her.

"Edward, I know you will never do this but I have to get it out." I looked into his eyes and nearly growled at him, "If you ever hurt her, so help me you will wish you could beg for death."

"Carlisle, I swear I will never hurt her and if I do I will gladly give myself to you."

"Well now with that clear, I suppose we should tell the family. Let's tell them tonight and then Esme tomorrow morning." I smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder on the way down the stairs.

**EPOV**

I have never had the urge to throw up until now; well at least that I can remember. Telling the family last night went surprisingly well. I got more death threats if I ever hurt her and of course Emmett called me a pedophile. Alice had a look her eye like she was already planning the wedding. She had already seen this happening and was about to burst with excitement. They were all happy for me and were ready to support Bella and I in any way possible.

But that was all last night, and now this morning I'm sitting at the dining table waiting for Esme to come downstairs. I learned everything I could about cooking last night and prepared a breakfast fit for a queen this morning. I was hoping to soften the blow a little bit. I will not lie; I'm terrified of "mama bear." I was amused when I saw her rip Emmett a new one for wanting to use Bella as a football, but now that I was on the receiving end I was petrified.

Her eyes opened in shock when she walked in and saw the table.

"Good morning, Esme. I thought you might like someone to cook for you for once." I gave her my best smile praying she would be okay with this.

"Why thank you so much Edward! This is a pleasant surprise." She said, but then she thought, "_Are you buttering me up for something? What did Emmett break this time?_"

"Emmett didn't do anything Esme, don't worry. Just enjoy your breakfast. I'll give you some privacy." I said as I walked out the door and Carlisle walked in.

"_I'm guessing you want to talk to her after she's eaten?_" He thought to me. I just gave a subtle nod and walked out to find my angel.

I finally found her in Alice's room. She and Rose were playing Bella Barbie and Bella was about to blow. I really didn't want to hear her screams but she looked so cute in her little blue dress. She had on little white stockings with black Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was in ringlets around her face with cute little bows in it. She looked up and saw me and the biggest smile lit her face. She threw her hands up to me and when I picked her up she just sighed in relief and snuggled her face into my neck.

"Princess, you look so beautiful!" She loved it when I would compliment her. "I hope you slept well last night, angel."

Then I heard Carlisle's thoughts, "_Edward, Esme is ready to talk. I explained to her that it was truly nothing bad and we would explain everything to her._"

"Come on, love. I think Emmett is going to watch _Lady and the Tramp_ and I'm sure he could use the company." I carried her down the stairs to the living room where he was putting in the movie.

I sat her on the couch beside him and grabbed her favorite blanket to wrap her in. "Sweetheart, I'm going to talk to mommy and daddy, I'll be right back." She gave a little whimper but gave me a little smile that it was okay.

I walked into the dining room, and the look on Esme's face was one of apprehension.

"Okay, now will one of you tell me what is going on?" She was still having problems with her emotions and looked on the verge of tears.

"Darling, Edward and I just wanted to let you know something." Carlisle started. "You understand how when our kind find a mate, they are changed forever and it's kind of like love at first sight, right?"

"Yes, that's how we feel in love. I loved you the second I saw you."

"Well basically Edward has found his mate."

Esme looked up at me in shock and then a huge smile came across her face. "Oh, Edward! That's wonderful! Who is she? When do I get to meet her? What's her name?" She was so excited she was bouncing in her seat.

I looked down at the table, tracing a design in the wood, when I replied. "Her name is… Bella."

She was very quiet and even her thoughts were quiet. Finally she whispered, "I don't understand."

Carlisle took her hands in his, "Darling, what Edward and Bella have is very rare. I've only heard it happening once before and it's very powerful. Essentially, they physically need each other."

Esme looked up at me. "Edward, I'm so happy for you and yet so scared at the same time. Is this why you're so protective of her?"

"Yes, when I first felt her is when it all started. I had these feelings that I had to protect her and it's only grown since she's been born." I still couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Well I suppose this is a blessing then. I will never have to worry about her being unprotected. Just promise me you will always love her and take care of her."

I looked into her eyes then, "I swear on my life Esme, she will never want for anything."

She put her hand on my cheek, "Oh, I know sweet boy. Now go entertain that little girl so I can clean this house."

~*~

Today is Bella's first birthday. The past year has been the best year of my existence. She's walking and talking now. She is so smart. Her vocabulary is incredible and Jasper is teaching her to play chess. She can already beat Emmett.

"Edard, do I really have to go to the party?" She can pronounce "Edward" just fine but she knows how damn cute she is when she says it that way. I looked down at her and she was giving me her pout and puppy dog eyes, I had to look away.

"Yes, love. Alice has worked very hard on this. We just want you to have the best birthday."

"Please, Edard. I promise I'll eat all my vegetables for a whole week." She was really begging me now. One thing about Bella is she will let you know what she doesn't like, for example vegetables, shopping and being the center of attention.

"Sweetheart, it won't be that bad. You'll get lots of presents and cake. I'll be right by your side."

She looked up at me and smiled real big, uh oh, I'm in trouble now. "Fine, I'll go without a fight, if you eat cake with me." Oh God, why does she do this to me?

I sighed, "Fine, deal."

I lunged at her and started tickling her. "But only if I get to tickle you!" She started laughing hysterically and begged me to stop.

"Ahem." I looked up and Alice was in the doorway. "Edward, I swear if you mess her hair up anymore, you will be eating more than cake." I immediately stopped the tickle fest.

"Alright, the queen has spoken. Let's get the princess down to her royal ball." I picked Bella up and held her close to me, just relishing her in my arms.

We went into the pink infested living room and Bella groaned. "Alice, you know I hate pink, I wanted blue." She crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out for the effect. Her favorite color is blue because she knows it my favorite too. She also swears her favorite animal is mountain lion. We were all thankful that she doesn't need blood. Every now and then she craves it and one of us will hunt for her and bring it back but she mostly eats human food.

I sat Bella down on the designated "Princess Throne" and sat on the couch by Esme and Carlisle. Bella was seated in front of everyone and she was not happy. She still had her arms crossed and looked like she could cry at any moment.

"Stop staring at me." She whined.

Alice laughed and caught everyone's attention. "Okay we'll do presents first then cake for the humans and Edward." She winked at me while everyone else chuckled.

Alice and Rose wanted to go first. They got her tons of clothes and a beautiful antique vanity. She wasn't thrilled but she smiled and thanked them. Jasper got her books and a couple of stuffed animals.

"Thank you so much, Jazzy! Will you teach me to read them?" She gave him the pout, no one can deny.

"Of course, Princess." He hugged her tightly.

She's starting to recognize words and she absolutely loves to sit in the library and have someone read to her. She mostly does it with Jasper. Her favorite story is Romeo and Juliet right now. It'll change in a week when she's heard something new.

Emmett went next; he bought her some new movies for them to watch together and a few puzzles.

"What's _Mary Poppins_?" She looked at it very confused.

"Like the best movie ever made!" Emmett loved _Mary Poppins_.

She loved to learn new things and her and Emmett's new thing was puzzles. He would explain every sport to her in detail.

Esme wanted to go next. She gave her a gorgeous locket and charm bracelet. The locket belonged to her mother and Esme felt Bella should have it since she looked just like her.

"Mommy, it's so pretty. Thank you so much." Bella was caressing the locket like it was the most precious thing on earth.

Carlisle went next and he gave her a miniature doctor's kit.

"Yay! Daddy, do I get to come to work with you? Please, please, please?" Bella was dying to go to the hospital with him. We were a little worried about taking her out in public. She much smarter than a normal one year old and we were worried about exposure. We didn't want to take any risks with the Volturi.

I was the last to go. I was so nervous about her gifts. The first was a new song I composed for her. I got up and sat on the piano bench and she joined me. Anytime I played she was right beside me. I was going to teach her to play but her little fingers just wouldn't cooperate. I played through the song which described how I loved her and how she changed my life. I looked at her at the end and she had tears in her eyes. I was about to apologize when she launched herself at me.

"Edward, that was so beautiful. Thank you so much! You're the best ever!" She held onto me so tightly and I never wanted to let her go.

I chuckled at her. "Well love, I have something else for you." I pulled out one of the many baubles I inherited from my mother. I was a five caret diamond in the shape of a heart. I attached it to a necklace for her to wear close to her heart.

It was amazing how well Bella understood our relationship. She would give me glimpses into her mind occasionally and one time she showed me how she felt about me. It wasn't romantic but she showed me that she understood our relationship was like her parents and Jasper and Alice and Rose and Emmett. She showed me how she understood her relationship was different with Emmett and Jasper who were truly her older brothers.

She looked at the diamond while I explained it was my mothers. "You see love, you have my heart. It's cold and hard but it's yours." I put it around her neck and hugged her.

"Time for cake!" Alice screeched. She was still so excited and she couldn't even partake in that event.

I grimaced when I realized what I had to do. Bella saw me and looked at me. "Edard, did you really think I'd make you eat cake when you'd just throw it up? I don't want you to waste my cake." She gave me a teasing grin and ran off to the dining room. I chuckled and followed behind her and the rest of the family.

**I want to explain Edward's and Bella's relationship more. Basically, it's like imprinting but this level of intensity is rare in vampires. The only other known time is with Marcus and Didyme and this will come back later in the story. Also, Bella is very intelligent but she is physically aging slightly faster than a normal child. She could fit in with humans physical wise but her intelligence is far more advanced. She is also able to understand the differences in the relationships with the people she loves. I want this to have very little angst when it comes to Edward and Bella. Their relationship is so strong that Edward can't run away or deny it. **

**Also, the drinking game Emmett was playing with Bella is something my nephew did. I came home from soccer practice one night and my mom was on the floor doing that while he just laughed like crazy. The peek-a-boo thing is something my niece does too.**

**I think that's it, so let me know what you think!**


	5. Oh my Emmett!

**Man, I am spoiling you guys with updates! This story is going much better than I expected and I am so happy with it. FYI, I updated my profile so you guys can learn a little about me. Also, feel free to pm me anytime and give me your opinions. You won't offend me. Again, thanks so much for the support!**

**Chapter 4 Oh my Emmett!**

**EPOV**

Bella is now two and a half, though she looks more like a three year old. She is now reading at a high school level and Esme and I have been deciding what courses to teach her. Since her intelligence far exceeds normal standards, we decided to home school her, otherwise, she'll just sit in a classroom bored all day. More vampire qualities are starting to show also. She is much faster and stronger than a human but not as fast as a vampire. Although, we haven't tested it, Carlisle thinks she can also be injured, which has me very worried. One day she was running down the stairs and missed the last one, she fell face first to the floor and busted her lip open. Thank goodness her blood doesn't appeal to vampires at all. However, once Carlisle stopped the bleeding it healed right up. From this experience, he thinks it takes a lot to injure her but once she is injured it heals at a rapid pace.

Bella is outside playing soccer with Emmett and Jasper. She loves playing sports and rough housing with the boys. Her favorite pastime is anything that gets her dirty. Alice almost has an aneurysm every day when Bella comes in from playing.

I'm sitting in Carlisle's office with him, discussing Esme's transformation. This is a very delicate situation. Newborns are unpredictable and erratic. We don't think she'll have a problem with Bella's blood but she may not be able to control her strength or even be aware of enough around her to realize she has daughter.

"Carlisle, I think we should move before we do this. Or you will at least have to quit your job and make sure no one sees us here. We don't know how long it'll be before Esme is ready to join the human world again." This is another concern. We've already been here for three years, almost four.

"Yes, I think we should move also. I'm just not sure where. The best place to go is Denali but I don't want Tanya or Eleazar to find out about Bella. It's not that I don't trust them, but if they go to Italy for any reason at all and touch Aro, he'll know." Carlisle was really worried now. He ran his hands through his hair, which is something he doesn't do often but has become a regular occurrence since Bella was born.

"Didn't Eleazar mention them going on vacation for a couple of years? Maybe we can convince them to go now. It's a long shot but it might work." I was starting to get desperate. Denali is the best place for this to happen.

"That just might work. Maybe we can get Alice to fabricate a vision that a human is beginning to get suspicious and they need to leave the area."

Alice burst into the room then. "That'll work. When you call, act normal and ask Eleazar if they have taken their vacation yet. When he says no, tell him about the vision but don't suggest anything just act concerned. He'll ask where we are and tell him we're in the middle of moving but we haven't decided where. Oh and by the way Edward, Tanya will extend and invite for you to join them."

I just rolled my eyes. When will Tanya learn, I have always been polite when I denied her advances but that just spurred her on.

"Well I suppose I'll call Eleazar now. I hate lying to our friends but this is the only way." Carlisle sighed and picked up the phone.

Kate answered the phone, "_Denali residence_."

"Hello, Kate, this is Carlisle. How are you?"

"_We are all doing wonderfully. How is your family?_"

"We are all well. We're in the midst of moving but no one can agree where to." Carlisle laughed a little with that, he really hated lying.

"_Denali is a nice place. It would be great to see you all again. I miss my shopping buddy!_" Alice beamed when she heard that.

"Well, that is partly why I called. Is Eleazar available?"

"_He's up in his study, I'll go get him._"

There was silence for about a minute when Eleazar picked up.

"_Carlisle, what a wonderful surprise! How are you old friend?"_

"I'm doing very well Eleazar. I was wondering if your family took that vacation you were talking about a couple of years ago?" With Eleazar, it was best to get right to the point. The time he spent with the Volturi made him slightly antisocial.

"_Unfortunately, we were unable to at the time. There was a rare artist class Carmen wanted to take but it was only available for a short time."_

"I see. Alice had a vision of a human becoming suspicious of you and we wanted to warn you to be cautious."

"_The girls probably got lazy and bedded the same man twice. It's not like it hasn't happened before. Thank you so much for informing us. Perhaps now is the time for that vacation."_

"I agree. If you need any help, please do not hesitate. We have more than our share of experience with moving to avoid exposure." Carlisle visibly relaxed. This was going perfect.

"_I'll speak with the family and get back to you. Chances are that the human will have left the area within a couple of years. It'll be nice to get a change in scenery. I will contact you if we need any assistance. Thank you again Carlisle and tell the family 'hello' for us."_

"I will do that. Have a good day, Eleazar."

After Carlisle hung up the phone, he said "Well that went a lot better than I thought it would."

"Really Carlisle, do you doubt your favorite psychic?" Alice teased him.

"Of course not, Alice." He chuckled. "I suppose we need to begin the moving process. Let's try to get up there and settled within a month. I would like for Esme and Bella to get acquainted with the area before we do the transformation."

I left Carlisle's office to go outside and play with Bella. Later tonight, we'll discuss everything with the family but right now I want to play.

When I got outside I didn't see Bella anywhere. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling but there was no Bella. My heart clenched in my chest when I noticed her scent was very faint. She wasn't in the immediate area.

"Where is Bella?" I roared at them.

They stopped and began to frantically look around. When they noticed she was gone, they panicked.

"Dude, she was right there looking at the flowers not ten minutes ago." Emmett started searching through the flowers like maybe she was hiding.

I went by him and picked up her scent. "Let's follow her scent and you better pray we find her."

I took off in a sprint, her scent the only thing keeping me sane. I couldn't survive without her. She must be so scared, all alone in the woods. Imagining her scared and alone pushed me to move faster. Her scent was getting stronger and I thought I heard her whimper.

"Mommy? Daddy? Edward?" I finally saw her. She was curled up at the base of a tree, crying and looking terrified. I rushed up to her and held her tight in my arms while she cried.

"Shh angel, I've got you. You're safe. It's okay, love." I held her to me and stroked her hair trying to comfort her while also comforting myself. It took me maybe five minutes but that was the longest five minutes of my life.

We were sitting on the forest floor, her cradled in my arms when Emmett and Jasper came up.

"Oh thank God! Bella are you okay? I'm so sorry sweetheart." Emmett looked like he could cry at any moment and Jasper just looked plain relieved.

Once she was calm, I asked her "Love, why did you leave?"

She looked up at me with tears still in her eyes. "There was a pretty butterfly and I was trying to catch him. He got away from me and then I didn't know where I was. Please don't be mad at me. I promise I won't do it again." She started crying softly again.

"Angel, I know you didn't mean it. No one is mad at you. We were just so worried." I held her tightly to my chest again. "Come on, let's get home and get you cleaned up."

I stood up with her still secure in my arms and we took off toward the house. Alice, Rose, Esme and Carlisle were standing in the backyard when we approached. Esme rushed to me and grabbed Bella. I didn't want to let her go but I knew Esme needed her and Bella needed Esme.

"Oh my baby, don't you ever take off again! I was so worried." Esme sobbed while she was holding her.

"I'm sorry mommy. Please don't be mad at me. I'm so sorry." Bella was crying again and I just wanted to scoop her up and keep her safe in my arms forever.

"Esme, it's ok. She was chasing a butterfly and didn't realize she had gone off. We'll just have to make sure we keep a better eye on her." I said while I glared and Emmett and Jasper. They both looked down ashamed for losing their baby sister.

"It's ok. This happens a lot with little kids, it's no one's fault. Let's get her inside and cleaned up. Tonight we'll have to have a bath before dinner." Esme grinned at Bella. Bella loved bath time. She would always squeal when she got into the warm water.

She also loved dinner time. I swear she could eat more than Emmett could if he was human. Almost every day she had one of us eating with her. Her favorite form of punishment for us was to make us eat human food. She's threatened me with it but always told me I didn't have to when it came time. Emmett has eaten the most. He is always making fun of her, especially when she trips. I'm not sure if it due to her body not being big enough to handle her when she rushes around or if she's clumsy.

I heard the water running upstairs as Esme helped Bella out of her clothes. Alice was picking out Bella's pajamas. I decided to take a shower too. I also picked out some pajamas. Bella hated to be the only one dressed in pajamas so I bought me a couple of pairs.

"_Wear the blue ones, that way you'll match Bella. She's going to need some extra comfort tonight when we tell her we're moving. She's not going to understand at first and she'll think we're leaving her." _Alice thought to me.

I was worried about how Bella would take this but I knew I'd always be there to hold her. She would always be safe with me.

After my shower, I dressed in my blue pajamas and left my room. I caught Bella and Esme in the hallway and Bella launched herself into my arms.

"We match Edward!" She was smiling so big I thought her face would split in two.

"We sure do match! So who will be joining you for dinner tonight?" I asked her.

She got a wicked smile on her face. "Emmett and Jasper, they played keep away with the soccer ball. I can't help it if I'm too little." She pouted a little and I chuckled.

Emmett and Jasper were already in the dining room awaiting their punishment. Both had grimaces on their faces.

"Bella, I'm so sorry Emmett talked me into keep away. I promise not to do it again. Please." Jasper was trying to do the puppy dog eyes but they just didn't work. Only Alice and Bella could do it well.

"Quit being a baby Jasper. It's not that bad. You get used to it after a while." Like I said Emmett gets this punishment a lot.

"Jazzy, you know by now not to listen to Emmie. But I suppose I can spare you if you do something for me." She had that wicked look in her eye again. This was going to be good.

"Anything you want, anything at all." Jasper was practically begging her.

"You have to take me place shopping with Alice for the next month." Oh, she is good.

"You got it little sis. Anything you want." Jasper must have forgotten his power and the room was flooded with relief.

"I'm not done yet though." Uh oh. "You also have to be Jasper Barbie and let her dress you in anything she wants." I heard Alice cackle from upstairs.

Jasper just gulped and then hesitantly nodded his head.

"Good, I'm glad we came to an understanding." Bella grinned at him. She was the master when it came to punishments.

"Why don't I get an alternate? I always have to eat this crap." Emmett complained.

Bella just grinned at him as if to say, 'hey you brought it on yourself.'

I stayed in the dining room with them while they ate. It was Bella's favorite, lasagna. Eww. I do not want to be around Emmett later.

Carlisle came in and gave Esme and Bella a kiss then sat down. "_Let's do this in the living room. Bella needs to be as comfortable as possible._" I nodded my head to acknowledge him.

Once they finished, Bella made Emmett eat two pieces since he also let her get lost, we went into the living room. Emmett and Rose sat in the loveseat while Jasper and Alice took the floor. Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch. I sat in the recliner with Bella on my lap. She snuggled up to me and gave a little yawn. She had a long day and it was only going to get longer.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "We need to have a family meeting. Edward and I were discussing Esme's transformation and decided it would be best to move before it happened."

Bella shot up and started crying. "You're leaving me?"

"Shh, love, no one is leaving you. We're all going to move. We would never leave you. We love you so much. It's okay, don't cry angel." I held her and softly rocked her.

She calmed down and Carlisle continued. "We are all going to move to Denali. It's the best place for a newborn, far away from humans but close enough we'll be able to get things for Bella."

"What about the Denali coven? They'll know we're in the area and what to visit. They might tell the Volturi about Bella." Emmett was usually very serious.

"I called Eleazar today and lied to him that a human was suspicious of them. They decided to go on vacation for a couple of years. Hopefully by then we can move again and they'll be none the wiser." Carlisle said.

"When are we going to move?" Jasper asked.

"I would like to be ready to leave within a month. That will give them time to plan their vacation and also give the hospital time to find my replacement. Once we get there I was Esme and Bella to get used to the area then we'll do the transformation. I think if we make everything as comfortable as possible, it'll help Esme adjust to her new life." Esme looked happy yet scared at the same time. She kept thinking how she might have to give up Bella if she can't control herself.

"Esme, we'll all be there to help you in any way possible. You have nothing to worry about. Bella will be safe at all times." I reassured her. She knew I would do anything for Bella.

"I know Edward. Thank you so much." She said then she thought, "_Do you think we should explain to Bella that I may have to leave her for a while? I want her to know how much I love her."_

"I think that's a good idea. We should probably discuss it once we get settled up there." I smiled at her. We would have to sit down with Bella and explain what was going on. For at least three days, she wouldn't be able to see Esme. I was thinking of taking Bella away somewhere but I will be needed here with my gift.

"Now that is all settled, I think it's someone's bedtime." I looked down at Bella who was snoring softly against my chest.

Esme came over and gave Bella a little kiss then whispered good night to her, followed by the rest of the family. I cradled her to my chest and carried her upstairs. I tucked her under covers and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my angel. I'll be right here." I took my post in her rocking chair and watched her sleep all night.

~*~

"Edward, Bella is riding with me and Jazz!" Alice was very commanding but she wasn't going to win.

"She is not riding with you. There will be no room! She's riding with me!" Jasper had a 1968 El Camino. That car is too small for a car seat and two people.

"She's riding with her father and me. Neither of your cars was meant to carry a car seat." Esme said. She had a point. I had a 1967 Shelby Mustang.

"Then I'll ship my car or have Emmett drive it and I'll ride with you two. Bella will be so bored in the backseat. Carlisle had a 1985 BMW, the only car in our fleet with a backseat. Rose and I went a little crazy with the muscle cars. She has a 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle SS.

"Wow, did I just hear Eddie say I could drive his car?" I growled at Emmett, the only person who could call me Eddie was Bella and she never did because she knew I hated it.

"I swear if you damage it in anyway, I will let Bella decide your punishment." Emmett paled. He knew better than to mess with Bella but he still does it anyway.

"The moving van is packed and ready to go. Let's load up the cars and get a move on!" Carlisle was ready to go.

Bella came out of her room with Rose looking so adorable. She had on jean overalls with a long sleeve green shirt underneath. Her hair was in pigtails and bounced when she walked. She was so cute!

I picked her up. "You ready to go squirt?"

"Yep, yep!" She rubbed my nose with hers, Eskimo kisses. It was her new favorite thing to do but she only did it with me.

I threw Emmett my keys and we all got into our cars. I buckled Bella up and got comfortable beside her.

"Daddy, how long til we get there?" She was twirling one of her pigtails and looking out the window.

"It's about four hours, sweet girl. Tell me if you get hungry or need to stop." Carlisle answered her.

Bella and I played I spy for a while but she got bored quickly with it. I had brought some books with me so I read them to her. She started getting sleepy so I stroked her hair and hummed her lullaby. She was dead to the world in about ten minutes.

"Thank goodness she fell asleep. I was worried about the car ride." Esme said.

"Just wait until she starts talking. This will be a very entertaining ride." I smiled. Bella said the craziest things in her sleep. Most of the time she said my name but sometimes she would have weird dreams. Once she kept asking Emmett if frogs tasted like chicken. Then she was attacked by a giant jelly bean who somehow became her friend.

Today was no different. She started saying my name then she started talking about a puppy. She's been talking about a puppy in her sleep for a while now. I wish I could get her one but I worried someone might eat it. Maybe after Esme is under control we can get one.

While Bella was sleeping, we talked about what we were going to do once we got to Denali.

"I really want to do as many things with Bella as possible. Who knows when I'll get to be with her in public again?" Esme didn't want to miss out on anything.

"How about we all go to the zoo? That's something she'll love to do. Maybe some museums too." I suggested.

"That's a great idea, Edward. I know she'll want to go again but at least I can go with her the first time she goes." Esme was getting excited about it.

We continued planning family activities. We would go to the zoo, all of the museums in the area and we were going to every restaurant Esme wanted. These were her last meals after all.

"Carlisle, do you plan to work at the hospital?" I figured he would take some time off.

"Not at first, I want to see how everything works out before I contact the hospital." I nodded my head, I assumed as much.

"Oh Edward, don't forget to order the supplies for Bella. Even if I can't teach her I want her to continue learning." Esme frets too much.

"Don't worry about that at all Esme. Jasper is ready to cover history, I'll do science and math, Emmett plans to teach her some new sports and Rose and Alice will do fashion," I rolled my eyes at that one, "and literature and grammar. I'm sure Carlisle will help me with science. I was thinking of introducing philosophy but I don't want to overwhelm her. Right now we'll work on the basics." Bella was already studying at a high school level and reading at a college level. We didn't want to force anything on her since she was so young but she craved learning. Her favorite was reading. The only way Alice could get her to shop was if she promised a trip to the bookstore.

The car ride continued with plans for Bella. We thought of more activities Esme wanted to do with her.

When we pulled up to the house, Bella was still asleep. I picked her up and gave her to Esme to hold her while I helped unload the van. We got the living room set up first so Esme could sit down with Bella. We finished unloading and Alice and Rose took off to setup Bella's room. The next couple of weeks were going to be pretty fun.

**Ok guys, a couple of things to remember, Bella was born in 1985 and that's why I chose those cars. I looked up Volvo cars but they were ugly as sin in the 80s so I chose muscle cars for them to drive. I'll post pictures of them on my profile. The next chapter is going to mostly be a giant fluff ball. The zoo is going to be fun! Basically I have enough angst in my real life that I want to write happy, funny things, so if you're having a bad day hopefully it'll help. Esme's transformation will be next chapter too. We are getting close to some angst though (hint: Tanya). I'm thinking about throwing in a Bella POV next chapter too. Let me know what you guys think! **


	6. The Lion says Roar

**Not too much to say here. I hope you guys like it and let me know your thoughts!**

**Chapter 5 The Lion says Roar**

**EPOV**

We decided to take a little trip to Seattle and go to the zoo and aquarium there. We really wanted Bella's first trip to be special. We just arrived at the hotel and Carlisle and Esme went to check in.

Alice was holding Bella who still looked a little green. She didn't do too well on the plane especially after her breakfast came back.

I held my arms out for her and she eagerly grabbed onto me. "Are you feeling any better, angel?"

"No, my tummy still hurts." She whimpered at me. She just wanted to lie down so bad. I laid her head on my shoulder and started humming her lullaby. I was so preoccupied with Bella that I didn't hear anyone's thoughts. I was waiting by the elevators when a woman came up to me.

"She is so cute. You must be great at being a big brother." She said, but she was thinking, "_You're probably great at other things too. You should ditch the brat and let me show you a good time."_

I just gave her a small smile and kept humming to Bella. Then the woman put her hand on my arm and said "You know we should meet up later and have a drink." She gave me a smile that was supposed to be flirtatious but just looked wrong.

I was about to respond when Bella starting growling at the woman. "Sorry, I need to take care of her." I said and then walked over to Carlisle and Esme leaving her standing there.

As I reached them, Bella hugged my neck tighter and whispered, "My Edward."

I kissed her forehead, "I'll always be your Edward."

We finally made our way upstairs to our rooms. I had my own room but I offered to watch Bella tonight. I didn't want Esme to have to stay up in case Bella got sick. I let Esme get Bella ready for bed. She still wasn't feeling well so her bath was short. I was sitting with Carlisle discussing the plans for the weekend we'd be here, when Esme walked in with Bella.

"She refuses to let me put her down. She only wants you Edward." She handed me Bella after giving her a kiss.

I said good night to them and went to my room. I tried to lay Bella down but she wouldn't let go of my neck. So I kicked off my shoes and lay down with her in my arms. I hummed her lullaby and she finally fell asleep.

I held the entire night. Anytime I tried to move she would grip me tighter and get restless.

The next morning when she started to wake, I gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. "Good morning sleepyhead. Are you feeling better, love?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. "My tummy's hungry." It was so cute when she talked like a two year old. I love that she is so smart but sometimes I just wish she could be her age.

"Well let's go see if mommy's up and we'll get you two some breakfast." I picked her up and she snuggled in my arms. She had a hard time getting fully awake in the mornings.

I knocked on Carlisle and Esme's door and waited to Carlisle to open it. "Good morning, you two!"

Bella held her arms out for Carlisle and he scooped her up. "I'll go ahead and order room service. What would Esme like?" I asked him.

"Just go ahead and get pancakes, French toast, bacon and scrambled eggs with orange and apple juice." Carlisle said.

"I want chocolate milk, daddy." Bella screamed from the bathroom with Esme.

"And chocolate milk." Carlisle smiled. He loved being a dad. I don't think either of us has ever told Bella no. Esme was the vegetable enforcer; everyone else was at Bella's beck and call.

Esme finished getting Bella ready while we waited for the room service. I think Bella was thankful she didn't have to endure Bella Barbie for once. Once the room service arrived, I went back to my room to get ready. I finished and went out into the hallway where Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose were waiting.

"Is Bella feeling better?" Rose asked. She was so worried when Bella threw up the first time on the plane.

"She's much better Rose. They're eating breakfast now."

Carlisle, Esme and Bella came out of their room and joined us in the hall. Alice gasped when she saw Bella. She was wearing just a simple jeans and hoodie with a t-shirt underneath. Her long hair was down and she looked so happy to be in something comfortable.

"Alice, I let Bella decide what to wear today. She needs to be comfortable if we're going to be walking around a lot." Esme said.

I picked Bella up and gave her an Eskimo kiss and said, "I think you look beautiful. Are you ready to go see some animals?"

She excitedly nodded her head. "Can we see the lions first, please?"

She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. "Anything you want, love."

"We have to see the bears second!" Emmett was as excited about this as Bella was.

"Emmett you see bears all the time. We should go see the kangaroos second." Rose gave Emmett a look that dared him to disobey her.

"Okay, kangaroos then bears." He gave her a chaste kiss and we got off the elevator.

We rented two cars to use while we were here. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were in one while I was with Bella, Carlisle and Esme in another.

We arrived at the zoo and went straight to the lions. As soon as they sensed us, they started growling and pacing. We noticed we were drawing a large crowd and decided to spend as little time as possible at each exhibit. I felt bad for Bella because she was so excited and we were just rushing through. She didn't seem to mind though.

The kangaroos were boring. They hid when we came near.

"Don't they want to play?" Bella asked.

"Sweetie, they know we're dangerous so they're hiding from us." Carlisle explained.

"Well that's no fun. Is that why the lions were growling at us?"

"Yes, love. They were trying to show dominance." I picked her and started to walk to the bears.

"Wait! Let's go back and growl at them and see how they like it!" Bella looked so proud at her idea.

"That's a good idea! But let's do it at the bears!" Emmett pulled her from my arms and took off to the bears.

"Crap, those two are going to get us kicked out." Rose took off after them.

When we got up to the bears, the area was in an uproar and Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

I grabbed Bella and asked, "Where'd Emmett go?"

She looked torn between telling me and keeping quiet. Finally she pointed at the bears and I saw Emmett hiding in one of the caves. He was getting the bear to paw at the air and stand on its hind legs.

I shook my head at my brother. "Emmett, get out of there now and don't let anyone see you." I hissed at him. "We'll meet you at the entrance."

He was already there looking ashamed when we came up.

"What in the hell were you thinking? Not only could someone have seen you but you left Bella alone." Rose was pissed.

"No one saw me, I promise. I just wanted to make Bella happy and I kept an eye on her the whole time."

Bella reached out for Emmett and I hesitantly gave her to him. "It's ok Emmie! Don't be sad." She really hated seeing Emmett anything other than jovial.

"I think we're done with the zoo. Do you want to go to the aquarium now, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment then said "No, I want to go to the museum. Animals are no fun if I can't play or eat them." We all laughed and went to the cars.

Esme really wanted to introduce Bella to art so we went to the art museum. Bella would scrutinize each piece of work and then move on. She really didn't show any emotion the whole time. She was just very thoughtful. When we exited, I picked her up in my arms because I just couldn't resist anymore and asked, "What was your favorite, love?"

She looked thoughtful then excited again and said "_Las Meninas _by David Velázquez."

"Really? Why did you like it?" I figured she would have picked a Monet or Picasso but then she always surprises me.

"I like the perspective of it. How it looked like he was painting you but you saw the reflection of the actual subjects in a mirror in the back. It was a very surreal feeling." Ah, she never creases to amaze me.

"Are you getting hungry, little one? You only had a juice box after the zoo." Esme turned around from the front seat to ask her.

"Yes mommy, I'm very hungry." Then her little tummy growled for us to hear.

"Are you in the mood for seafood? Or would you like Italian?"

"Seafood, please." She always had the best manners when she spoke to adults, well except for Emmett. It's hard to picture him as an adult.

"How about we go to the Crab Pot? It looks like a boat and is right on the water. Does it sound fun?" As Esme spoke about it Bella's eyes just lit up and she nodded her head.

When we walked in Bella's eyes kept getting bigger at everything she saw. We sat facing the water and Bella just stared out. I just kept watching Bella; paying attention to her helped the smell a little. Seafood is one of the worst.

We all ordered to keep up appearances. "Why did you order food Edward? Do you like seafood?" Bella asked me.

"No, sweetie, we have to look normal so no one gets suspicious of us." She made a little "o" with her mouth when she realized. She understands the risk of exposure but since she fits in so well with humans she's not experienced with it.

When we finished, we headed back to the hotel. Everyone got in the pajamas and watched movies until Bella fell asleep. I took Bella back to my room to give Carlisle and Esme some time together while the others got ready to out to the clubs. They tried to get me to go but I was much happier holding an angel in my arms.

We didn't do too much more in Seattle. The girls dragged Bella shopping and we guys just walked around. I went into a couple of music and book stores but the only items I bought were for Bella. It's rare for me to leave a music store without something for myself but lately the only thing I need is Bella. We had another movie night our last night since our flight left early the next day.

The next morning Bella was very quiet. I knew something was wrong but every time I asked she'd say "nothing." Finally I decided to make her tell me.

I sat her in a chair and crouched down so she could look me in the eye. "Love, I know something is bothering you, please just tell me. I just want you to be happy and I'll do anything to make you happy. You just need to tell me what it is and I'll do it. Are you sad to leave Seattle? We can visit anytime you want."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "I'm not sad to leave. I just don't want to get sick again. I don't like when my tummy hurts."

I picked her up and held her close to my chest. "Oh angel, Daddy got you some medicine to take before we leave. It'll make your tummy not hurt. You have nothing to worry about." I rocked her gently to calm her when Carlisle walked up.

"Bella, sweetheart, I have some medicine for you to take." He gave her the tablet and a bottle of water.

About a half hour later we were at the airport getting checked in and the drug in Bella's system was making her drowsy. She kept closing her eyes and nodding off. I gently pushed her head to my shoulder and hummed her lullaby. She was so out of it when we boarded the plane and she started snoring quite loudly. I never knew such a loud noise could come out of such a small person.

The next month and a half went by in the same fashion. We took Bella and Esme out and showed them anything we could. Carlisle would take Esme out for dinner most nights trying to savor the last days of her humanity.

Bella is turning three years old tomorrow and tomorrow night Esme will begin her transformation. A couple of weeks ago we sat down and explained to Bella what was going to happen.

_Bella was doing a puzzle with Emmett on the living room floor when we all walked in._

"_Bella, we need to talk to you about something important." Carlisle said and picked her up and put her in his lap._

"_You know how mommy is not like daddy, since she's not a vampire. Mommy wants to be a vampire though so we are going to have to change her." Carlisle was looking at her to make sure she understood._

"_How are you going to change mommy?" She asked in a quiet voice._

"_I'm going to bite mommy and inject my venom in her bloodstream." He answered her._

"_Will it hurt?" She looked very fearful._

"_I'm afraid it will hurt her. I'm going to give her some medicine that I hope will help but I'm not sure. It'll take three days and you won't be able to see her for those days." _

_Bella looked down at her fingers and said "But if mommy doesn't change then she can get hurt and she'll grow old and leave us right?"_

"_Yes, sweetie that's very true." Carlisle looked at her._

_Bella got up from lap and went to Esme's lap and held her face in her little hands. "Thank you, mommy for changing. I don't want you to leave us forever."_

_Esme was crying softly and held Bella tightly in her arms._

"_Bella there's a little more you need to know. When mommy wakes up, she may not act the same for a little while. She maybe out of control for a little while and you may not get to see her for a while." Carlisle was rubbing Esme's back while he said this._

_Bella looked at me then, "But you'll be there, right Edward? And it's not forever? Mommy will come back?"_

_I looked at her and reassured her, "Yes, love, I'll always be with you and mommy will come back. We're all going to help mommy so she comes back to you as quickly as possible."_

_Bella nodded then looked at Esme, "It's ok mommy. Edward will be there and you'll be back. I'll miss you but this way I can keep you forever. I love you mommy."_

We were all so worried about how Bella would take the news that she might not see Esme for a while but she ended up comforting us.

We were finishing up the decorations for the party. This was Bella's birthday party but it's also Esme's transformation party. Carlisle and I will be making breakfast and Emmett and Jasper are setting up games and movies. We plan to just spend the day being a family.

Bella and Esme got up and enjoyed the feast we prepared. We have all of the meals planned out for the day along with snacks. There is going to be a lot of chocolate involved and Bella is going to be thrilled.

After breakfast, Alice notified us we were to remain in our pajamas for the day and Bella squealed. We started playing games with Uno. Emmett started complaining immediately though, "Edward and Alice are going to cheat. It's not fair."

"Edward and I promise not to cheat, right?" Alice asked me.

"I promise not to cheat at all." I assured them.

Everyone ganged up on Emmett and anytime we had a +2 or +4 card we used it on him. There were so many of us playing we had to combine two decks and by the end Emmett had one of the decks in his hands.

Next we played Monopoly as couples. Bella and I wiped the board and won after we played for about four hours.

"Yay, we won Edward!" I picked Bella up and twirled her around. Then she wanted to do a victory lap around the house so I put her on my shoulders and ran around.

Next, we made Esme's favorites for lunch. This was technically going to be her last meal since we have movie snacks setup for later. I'm not sure if Bella is going to sleep at all tonight with all of the sugar.

After lunch, we setup the living room for the movies. Bella cuddled up with Esme as we watched _The Breakfast Club_, _Ghostbusters_, and _Gremlins_. Bella loved Gizmo and wanted one so bad. By 9 o'clock, Bella was passed out. Esme and Carlisle took her upstairs while the rest of us cleaned up.

When they came back down the stairs, Esme hugged us all and we all reassured her everything would be fine. They were going to a small cabin on the property so Bella didn't hear Esme.

Esme hugged me last and whispered, "Take care of my baby for me."

I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, "I promise she will be safe and well taken care of. You just worry about coming back to us." And with that, they were out the door.

I went up to Bella's room and sat in her rocking chair ready to do exactly what I promised.

**BPOV**

I miss mommy so much. But if she doesn't become a vampire then she'll leave us forever and she can't leave me. I miss daddy too. He's with mommy helping her with the change.

I've been on my best behavior for Edward and Alice. I didn't even complain when she dragged me shopping. It helped that Edward came with us. Anytime I've gotten sad, he picks me up and tells me how much mommy loves me.

I don't know what I'd do without Edward. I hate when he goes hunting. It makes my chest hurt to not know if he's safe. I love him so much. He's my best friend and he always protects me.

He saved me from Emmett yesterday. Emmie and I were playing hide and seek and when he found me he started tickling me. He wouldn't stop no matter how much I begged and I thought I was going to pee my pants! Thankfully, Edward came in and saved me and I made it to the bathroom just in time.

I just finished eating my cereal when Edward walked in. "Did you sleep well, love?"

He had to go hunting last night so he wasn't there this morning. "Yea, but I missed you."

He picked me up and gave me and Eskimo kiss, "I know, love. I'm sorry I had to leave. I missed you too."

I cuddled my head into his neck and breathed in his scent. "Do you think I might get to see mommy today?"

"I don't know, angel but I hope so. When mommy wakes up, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and I are going to go help her and you'll stay with Rose. We're going to help mommy get used to being a vampire so she can come see you soon, okay?"

I just nodded my head and held him tighter. I didn't want him to leave but I want my mommy back.

Emmett and I finished watching _Mary Poppins_ again (I hate that movie but Emmett loves it) and Alice walked into the room.

"Emmett, we need to head over there soon." She told him and went to find the others.

"Emmett, promise me you'll bring mommy back?" I asked him.

"I promise we will bring mommy back as soon as we can, squirt." He gave me a hug and then hugged Rose who walked into the room, and then he left. Edward came in and hugged me and promised to be back soon and told me to be a good girl.

Rose put in _The Princess Bride_ and she and I snuggled on couch. The last thing I remember is watching the opening credits.

When I woke up, I was in my room and it was dark outside. There was no one with me so I got up and went downstairs. There wasn't anyone in the house so I called out, "Edward? Rose?" Edward rushed in the house and picked me up.

"Sweet girl, when did you wake up?"

I held onto him and breathed in his scent, "A few minutes but I couldn't find anyone."

"I'm sorry, love. We were outside with mommy. Do you want to come see her?"

I looked up at him and nodded my head. Emmett and Jasper stood in front of us while daddy was by mommy. I looked at mommy and she looked a little different but she was still my mommy. She had a smile on her face and I just wanted her to hold me so bad.

"She'll be fine, don't worry." Alice said. Edward moved forward slowly and mommy put her arms out for me. I wanted to jump into her arms but Edward held me to him. He finally handed me to her but he and the boys stayed really close.

Mommy was colder now, like daddy, but she still felt like mommy. She smelled the same and sounded almost the same. I was just so happy to have my mommy back.

**EsPOV**

When I finally had my baby girl in my arms, the world just fell into place. Three days ago I thought this would never happen. I thought for sure I would die and never see my baby again. It was the worst pain I've ever experienced but now that I held her and could keep her forever, it was so worth it.

Even as I held her, my throat was burning. I had hunted earlier and took down a couple of moose but I was still so thirsty. I was so relieved that Bella didn't smell appetizing. I finally had everything I could ever imagine. I get to spend eternity with my husband and wonderful family. It doesn't get any better.

**Yay! Esme's a vampire and she doesn't want to eat Bella. The restaurant, the Crab Pot, I have no idea if it was around in the 80's. I just looked up Seattle restaurants and it looked cool so we're going to pretend it's been there for a while. The movies they watched on Bella's birthday are some of my favorites, especially **_**Gremlins**_**. Every Christmas when I saw my grandparents I would make them watch it. Also, the painting **_**Las Meninas**_** is my favorite. I learned about it in Spanish class and just loved it. I was hoping to do more with the zoo but for some reason it was just not coming to me. I might do an outtake later and have some more zoo fun. The next chapter will have some angst/conflict but also lots of sweet fluff. Again let me know what you guys think!**


	7. The Devil Comes Marching In

**Chapter 6 The Devil comes marching in**

**EPOV**

It's been a little over a year since Esme's transformation. She has been doing surprisingly well adjusting to this life. She has not killed anyone and she only has to hunt once to twice a week now. Everyone was shocked she was able to be around Bella so quickly. Bella's smell doesn't appeal to us but her heart does beat and with most newborns just the sound of a beating heart can set them off. She hasn't been in close proximity of a human yet though, so we don't know how she'll react. Carlisle and I are discussing various ways to test her reaction.

"I know we can restrain her if we take her out in public, but what if she draws attention. Normally, we would just leave but I think this is the best place to be. We can't guarantee she won't react badly to Bella if we move and she's not familiar with her surroundings. Not to mention we would have to notify the Denali's and warn them." I really didn't think testing her reaction with real humans was a good idea.

"Yes, I agree with you. Perhaps, I could bring home a cloth with human blood on it. If she reacts poorly and is out of control, we'll wait otherwise we could slowly start the transition into society." Carlisle had a good idea.

"I like it, but I want to take Bella away for a couple of days while you do it. I don't want to risk her safety." If Esme loses control, she could easily attack Bella.

"I agree, maybe New Year's you could take her to New York and she can watch the ball drop. I know Esme would like to go with her but this way Bella will be preoccupied and she won't worry so much." I chuckled and nodded my head. Anytime, we took Bella anywhere she constantly fretted about her mommy. I think she was worried Esme would somehow revert back to being a human and would leave us.

"Do you think it's early enough to wake her for Christmas? Emmett has been screaming at me with his thoughts to get her downstairs."

Carlisle laughed, "You know, I think she is the only little girl who hates getting up early on Christmas. She has never gotten over that first Christmas when Emmett woke her up at 12:01." He was still laughing when I left his office to wake my sleeping beauty.

My first Christmas present to her was letting her sleep in til six. He's been begging for me to wake her since midnight but I haven't budged.

She was lying on her stomach underneath her midnight blue comforter with stars and moons on it. I just stood there and watched her for a minute when she sighed my name. It never failed to bring a smile to my face.

I brushed the hair out of her face and softly whispered, "Wake up, love. I can't hold Emmett off much longer. You have presents to open."

"Just five more minutes, Emmie, please." She mumbled knowing he could hear her.

Emmett burst through the door and grabbed her blankets from her so quick even I didn't have time to react. "Wake up!" He screamed.

Uh oh, that was the wrong thing to do. If Bella is woken suddenly, she gets ticked off.

"Emmett, are you serious? Just for that you have wait til tonight to open your presents. Mom!" Bella had tears in her eyes and even though I knew they were angry tears, I hated to see her cry.

I snatched the blanket from Emmett, who actually looked scared. Esme was even more frightening now she was a vampire. I wrapped Bella back up and cradled her on my lap.

"I'm so sorry, love. I had no idea he was going to do that. Please don't be mad at me." I begged her.

I couldn't stand the thought of her being mad at me for any reason. "It's ok, Edward. You were trying to be sweet. Emmett on the other hand is in big trouble."

Esme walked in and said, "What on earth is going on in here?"

"Mommy, Emmett barged in and took my blanket off me just because I wouldn't get up. So I told him he can't open presents until tonight." Bella finished with a satisfied grin on her face.

Esme looked at Emmett, "You know better than to wake your baby sister up like that, now apologize."

"Bella Boo, I'm really sorry, I just got so excited." He really was sorry. He kept thinking how he made his baby sister cry.

Esme turned to Bella then, "And you young lady, apologize to Emmett for yelling at him."

Bella looked so sad, she hating disappointing Esme. "I'm sorry, Emmie Bear. I'm grumpy when I wake up."

Emmett ran across the room and picked her up in a bear hug. "It's okay, Bells. I would be grumpy too. Now, can we open presents?"

"Of course, but you have to put me down first." He put her on her feet and she pointed out the window, "Look there's Santa." Emmett jumped to look out the window while Bella took off downstairs. Once he realized what happened he took off after her. I heard her squeal when he caught up to her on the stairs. She's still clumsy and has to take the stairs slow. Esme and I laughed then went down to join the family.

Three hours later and we were all sitting in the living room surrounded my wrapping paper. Bella was passed out in the middle of the floor, wrapping paper covering her and bows sticking from her head. She had the most presents from books to clothes, Jasper even volunteered to attend a college class just to record the session and let Bella listen to it and complete the assignments. All of the tests were take home so she could do all of the work. She really wanted to know what it would be like to attend a real class but she was too smart for kindergarten and too young for college.

I gave Bella the trip to New York as a present. We were going to tell her what Esme and Carlisle would be doing later. I also gave her some more books, a new composition and even some clothes. I made sure to get comfortable clothes, since the ones from Alice and Rose were not.

She thanked me profusely and gave me Eskimo kisses then gave me my present. She got everyone one present, since she couldn't drive and had to rely on others. She gave me a beautiful leather bound composition book. It had my name in elegant script along with the Cullen crest stamped into it.

Everyone else's gifts were humorous. She gave Alice all of the shoe racks she could find in the store. Rose got the Barbie Styling Head so she can practice hairstyles on something other than Bella. Rose just laughed and said that she still needed a brunette to work on.

She gave Carlisle the same doctor play kit he gave her for her first birthday. He just returned to work and she thought he might need the practice. She gave Esme a stuffed animal so she had a pet she didn't want to eat.

Emmett received one of those exercise trampolines because he's been begging for one for months now. Even though it was too small, he still loved it. Jasper got a book on the Civil War and he was so excited to read it but when he opened it, there was a space for a flask inside. Bella cracked up when he realized what is was.

I loved the gift she got me but I was a little sad she didn't get me something funny.

I started cleaning up the living room and noticed one more gift. It had my name on it so I went ahead and opened it. It was a can and when I opened the lid these little plastic things shot out at me. I jumped and dropped the damn thing, when I heard Bella laughing hysterically.

"Your…face…soo…..funny!" She was laughing so hard she was crying. I then realized I had been setup, she wasn't sleeping she just wanted to catch me off guard. Of course Alice saw in happening and gathered the family to hid and watch.

"You think this is funny?" I got a mischievous smile on my face and Bella looked scared.

"Oh no." She muttered right before I pinned her to the floor and tickled her.

"Say 'I'm sorry Edward. I will never trick you again.' Or I won't stop. Say it." She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Sorry…. Ed….never…again." That was all she could get out. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and let her up. She ran to the bathroom.

~*~

I'm walking through the airport with a sleeping Bella on my shoulder. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose went to get our bags. We were returning from out New York trip. Bella had so much fun. Her eyes lit up when we counted down and then when we said "Happy New Year" she kissed my cheek.

The experiment with Esme went very well. She never lost control but was very thirsty. Carlisle is going to bring home more of the clothes for her to use to desensitize herself with. We're very proud of her progress.

We had just gotten home and I put Bella in bed, she'd be asleep for a couple more hours. Suddenly, Alice gasped and I watched her vision with her.

It was the Denali's; they were coming to our house. Apparently, they came back earlier and noticed our scent.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper questioned his wife.

Everyone was in the living room when I said, "The Denali's are back and are coming here."

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe five minutes." Alice answered.

"We don't have enough time to get rid of Bella's scent. I knew we couldn't keep her a secret for very long. We'll just have to explain and ask them to stay away from Italy at least until she's an adult." Carlisle looked worried.

If my heart beat, it would be pounding out of my chest right now. Not only could the Volturi find out about Bella but Tanya will be here. I don't want her to upset Bella. I guess I will just have to make it clear I'm not interested in her, too bad that's easier said than done.

Alice was right on the time; five minutes later the doorbell rang. I prayed it wouldn't wake Bella but I didn't hear anything from upstairs.

Carlisle answered the door and greeted our guests. He then introduced Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar to Esme. As soon as Tanya saw me, she bounced in and sat by me and greeted me with images of us in disturbing positions.

I just gritted my teeth and greeted her, "Hello Tanya." Anyone else could see how uncomfortable I was but she was just dense or dumb.

"Hi Eddie! Have you missed me? I've missed you so much! Maybe we could take a walk later and catch up?" She said with a wink and put her hand on my thigh.

I removed her hand and said, "I'm sorry Tanya but there's not much to get caught up on and please do not call me Eddie, its Edward."

She was about to respond when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Eleazar, I'm very sorry for this but we have something we need to confess. You see when Esme and I met she was still a human. We married and about a month later she became pregnant. Four years ago, we had a little girl and that is why Rose and Emmett were doing research on vampires having children. When she was about two and a half years old, we decided to change Esme. The only place we could think of to do the change was here. We didn't want anyone to find out about our daughter though and that's why we told you Alice had a vision. We were hoping to leave by the time you came back. We do not want the Volturi to find out about our daughter. I hope you understand and can forgive us." Carlisle looked at Eleazar.

"I wish you could have trusted us with this so we could help you but I completely understand. It's difficult to hide anything from Aro especially since he has always kept an eye on our covens. There is nothing to forgive but will you introduce us to your daughter?" Eleazar asked.

"Of course, she's sleeping right now but when she wakes you will meet her." Just then I heard a noise on the stairs.

"Edward?" I jumped up and ran to Bella and picked her up.

"Did you sleep well, love?" I rubbed her back to help her wake up a little better.

"Yes, but I heard people downstairs." She yawned a little as she said it.

"We have some friends over right now and they're excited to meet you. Do you want a drink first?"

"Yes, please." I carried her to the kitchen and got a juice box out of the fridge. When she finished, I carried her to the living room. I was going to give her to Carlisle but she didn't want to go.

"It's fine, Edward. Everyone I'd like you to meet Isabella Marie Cullen, we call her Bella though. Bella, this is Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina and Tanya." Carlisle introduced them.

She waved shyly at them and said a quiet "Nice to meet you." This is the first time she's met any of our friends.

Carmen got up and held out her hand for Bella but Bella pulled her into a hug with me attached. "You are the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" Bella just smiled at her.

Eleazar came up and she did the same thing. "Carlisle, how did you make something so beautiful?" Everyone just laughed.

The sisters all stood together and came up. Irina just said hi like she was bored. Kate was bouncing like Alice; I swear those two are related. "Oh my gosh, I can't wait to buy you the cutest little clothes." Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Are you related to Alice?" We all laughed again.

Tanya came up and I tensed ready for a confrontation. "Edward, you are so good with her. You make such a good big brother; it's very attractive." She tried to say seductively.

Bella decided to mark her territory then, "Edward is my boyfriend not my brother." She wrapped her arms tighter around me then. We never discussed the fact that we're mates but Bella understood the type of bond we have. She could sense Tanya was trying to get her claws into me and she didn't like it.

"Aww, that's so cute. She has her first crush." Tanya thought she'd be victorious then. Bella was getting ready to rip into her when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Actually, that is another thing to discuss. Bella and Edward are mates. They have the type of bond Marcus had with Didyme." Carlisle looked at Eleazar when he said this.

Eleazar's eyes got really big and he gasped. "Wow that is extremely rare. Edward, how do you feel when you have to leave Bella?"

"It's like there is a hole in my chest that's pulling me back to her. It's a physical pain and I know she feels the same." Bella nodded her head and held me tighter.

"How can you possibly be mated with her when you could have me?" Tanya glared at Bella.

"Bella and I have an amazing connection and if you continue to talk bad about her I will take action." I growled at Tanya. No one messes with my Bella.

"When did you start to feel this way, Edward?" Eleazar asked.

"The first time I felt her kick when she was still in the womb, I began getting these powerful urges to protect her. I didn't question it too much at the time, just kind of went with it. The first time I held her; there was a spark that shot through my arm. Every time I touch her I feel it. After a couple of months I asked Carlisle about it and he told me the story of Marcus and Didyme." I explained to him.

"This makes sense for you two to be mated, you the mind reader, her the shield."

"What did you say?" I was bewildered. I never even considered her to have a power; I was so used to not hearing her.

"Bella is a very powerful mental shield. That's how she is keeping you out; well I'm assuming she is." I just nodded.

"Carlisle, you will defiantly want to keep her away from Aro. He would love to add her to his collection and of course Edward would go with her." Aro has been trying to recruit me for some time now.

Bella's stomach growled loudly and I chuckled, "Breakfast time, love."

"Eleazar, how about you and I go to my office and discuss this more while everyone catches up." Carlisle led him upstairs and I went into the kitchen with Bella.

"What would you like for breakfast, angel?" Bella thought for a moment.

"Waffles!" I chuckled and got the ingredients.

"How about you go upstairs and get ready while I make these." She jumped from her chair and ran upstairs.

Waffles were not my best friend. It took several attempts before they even became edible. I was concentrating so hard on them I didn't hear Tanya's footsteps or her thoughts. I turned around to get the flour and Tanya pinned me to the counter.

"Looks like we're all alone, Eddie." She trailed her finger down my chest.

"Tanya please back up. I do not like you that way, please." I didn't want to hurt her but I would.

She started to back up and I breathed a sigh of relief when she suddenly pressed her lips to mine. I grabbed her arms to pull her off when I heard a gasp. I finally pried Tanya off me and saw Bella standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

She took off upstairs headed to her room and I threw Tanya off me. I didn't care that I basically threw her to the floor. She was not a lady so I wasn't worried about being a gentleman.

I caught up to Bella right before she got to her room and scooped her up. She started screaming at me to put her down and was pounding on my chest with her little hands. I worried she'd hurt herself so I took both her hands in one of mine and my other hand held a firm grasp on her.

"Bella, I swear it wasn't like that. I would never do that you. You're the only one for me. I'm so sorry. She kissed me, I swear. Please love, calm down. I'm so sorry." I just kept repeating.

Alice came up and rubbed Bella's back. "He's telling the truth, Bella. She kissed him. I didn't even see it until it happened."

"Really?" She was still crying but the screaming stopped.

I pulled her chin up to look into her eyes and said, "Yes, really. I would never hurt you. You're the only girl for me. Remember, you have my heart?" I touched the diamond heart around her neck.

She looked at it then threw her arms around me. "I'm so sorry Edward. I don't know why I got so upset. I'm sorry."

I just held her and rubbed her back. "Shh, it's okay love."

The rest of the family dispersed and we just sat on the floor outside her room while I held her.

Her stomach growled again and I got up, "Let's go finish breakfast."

As we walked to the kitchen I noticed everyone in the living room except Tanya. Kate walked up to us. "I'm so sorry about Tanya. She had no right to interfere with mates. I really hope you don't think bad of us." She told Bella.

"Of course not, Aunt Kate!" She leaned over and gave her a hug.

"I've never been an aunt! We're leaving now but I'll be back tomorrow for our shopping with Alice and Rose." Everyone said goodbye and I finished the waffles for Bella. I prayed Tanya would leave us alone but I really doubted it.

**I know cliché Tanya but she's not done yet! Let me know what you think!**


	8. Not Your Typical Mickey

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock! Sorry I took a little longer to update, this weekend was so busy! We had to change the oil in the car and store our motorcycles for the winter. Then I decided to do some holiday baking and had to go shopping. Busy, busy! I hope this was worth the wait and again let me know what you think! Love ya'll! (yes I'm from the country!)**

**Chapter 7 Not your typical Mickey**

**EPOV**

It has been a long six months since the Denali's found out about Bella. Most of them have taken to her like she was their own. Eleazar has been teaching her to control her shield. She can now drop it from herself and shield one other person. Carmen and Esme have bonded and both act as Bella's mother. Carmen is just as fiercely protective as Esme is. Kate and Irina love her like a little sister and drag her shopping nearly every day. There is only one pest amongst the house; Tanya.

She will stop at nothing to gain my attention. Every night she is at our house tormenting me with her crude thoughts. She has even gone as far as getting into my bed naked and waiting for me. I stopped hunting by myself when she attacked me and tried to force herself on me. She leaves her underwear all around my room and has even started telling people of our "exploits." I truly think she is delusional.

It wouldn't bother me so much but this is hurting Bella. I remind Bella every day how she is the only girl for me, but every night she gives me a look like she's wondering if I'll be there the next day. When she wakes in the morning, she holds on to me so tight, grateful that I'm there. Silly girl, I don't have anywhere else to go. I know she feels weak that she can't stop Tanya but I feel just as weak that she is scared and unsure.

I just don't know what to do anymore. I've made myself perfectly clear to Tanya, everyone has made it clear to her but it doesn't stop her. I'm ready to move us to the moon if that means we won't see her again.

**EmPOV**

Ugh. The tension is the house is so thick I can see it. Jasper is about to lose his mind. Edward hasn't been this emo since Bella Boo was born and Bella is about to blow. I swear, if Tanya makes my baby sis cry one more time, I am going to rip her nasty hair out of her head and set her on fire. Everyone is tired of her crap, even the Denali's. I think it's time for a little intervention, Emmett style.

**EPOV**

Bella has been really down lately. I decided that today, we would bake cookies. She loves to cook and bake and she loves cookies. All I'm hoping for is at least a small smile when she bites into a gooey chocolate chip cookie with a glass of milk.

I had Esme make her favorite breakfast, French toast with bacon, before she woke up. Once it was done, I ran downstairs as fast as I could and grabbed the tray. Tanya was still lurking around and I had to be quick. I arrived upstairs and set the tray on her nightstand and slowly began waking her up.

"Love, I have your favorite breakfast here. It's nice and warm right now but if you sleep for much longer it'll get cold." I was rubbing small circles on her back to coax her into waking.

She carefully opened an eye and surveyed the room until she noticed her breakfast. Then a beautiful smile erupted on her face and I swear my heart stuttered.

She then looked back to me and her smile turned bashful, "Thank you, Edward."

I handed her the tray and played her long hair while she ate. I decided I would dress her today and declare the day to be an "Edward and Bella" day. I got up and found her favorite pair of jeans and a hoodie. I laid them on her bed and turned to her, "Wear this today, love. Today is going to be our special day and I want you to be comfortable. I'll make sure Alice doesn't say anything to you at all."

I gave her a kiss on top of her head and walked into the hall to meet Alice. "She needs this today, Ali. Please don't argue." I was begging Alice to just let it go.

"I understand and agree with you today. Tanya has something up her sleeve so be careful. I'll be watching but she gotten better at hiding from me. I'm just going to help Bella with her hair. Sometimes I wish she would cut it but at the same time it's so beautiful." She finished shaking her head. I understood how she felt about her hair. I loved to play with it and it was so soft and shiny. But it was almost too much for Bella to handle and most nights I would brush it for her.

I smiled my thanks to Alice and gave her a quick hug before making my way to my room. I saw a figure standing outside my door and almost turned around thinking it was Tanya but saw it was just Rose.

Rose smiled at me and thought, "_I already checked your room and Tanya's not there. I don't know where she is so I'll stand guard while you get dressed. I agree today, Bella needs to be taken care of. We've all been neglecting her trying to deal with Tanya."_

I hugged my sister, so thankful for my family. I quickly showered and dressed and met Rose in the hall. I told her my plan to make cookies with Bella and then possibly take a family picnic this afternoon, even though only Bella would be eating. I realized with Rose's comment of how we've all been neglecting that perhaps a Cullen family excursion was necessary. Rose agreed and said she and Alice would go pick up supplies and prepare.

When we arrived at Bella's door, it opened swiftly and my angle came lunging into my arms. My of my time lately was spent avoiding Tanya and comforting Bella when I couldn't avoid her. Bella was always in my arms but I haven't held her when she was happy in so long. I held her close and twirled her around and she giggled softly.

I raced her down the stairs and into the kitchen and set her on the center island. Esme already had the ingredients out for us.

"Bella, love, how would you like to make chocolate chip cookies with me this afternoon?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled and nodded her head exuberantly. I knew she couldn't resist a good cookie.

I turned the oven on to the right temperature then turned back to Bella. I handed her the bowl and said, "Here you go sweetheart, you are in charge of mixing."

I gave her the ingredients and she dumped them into the bowl, then she just sat there. I raised an eyebrow at her but she just giggled and said, "We need the mixer."

I laughed and got the mixer and together we mixed the dough together. We started dropping them onto the cookie sheet when Tanya walked in wearing a bikini. This woman has no class. She walked up behind me and started running her hands on my back. I just ignored her and kept my attention on Bella. Bella was fuming. Tanya was saying something but I wasn't paying attention, instead I heard Emmett think, "_Go on little guys."_

All of a sudden the door to the kitchen opened and hundreds of mice ran into the room. Tanya screeched and was clawing her way up my back and arm. I threw her off of me and she landed on floor flat on her back, a position she was used to. The mice started to swarm on her. I grabbed Bella and ran out of the room.

I stopped in the living room and sat Bella on the couch looking her over to make sure she was uninjured. She seemed fine but was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. It took a minute but finally, what happened in there caught up to me and I started laughing so loudly it was probably heard in England. Emmett ran into the kitchen to see his work and came out looking like me and Bella. The windows were rattling we were laughing so hard. You couldn't hear Tanya's screams anymore since we were drowning them out. The rest of the family came to investigate and even though the "adults" were trying very hard not to, they were laughing right with us.

We were still laughing when Tanya came storming out. She was headed for Bella but I cut her off, no one got close to my Bella.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!" She was screaming.

The room got quiet and we all stared wide-eyed at her. No one calls our Bella a bitch. Jasper's and Emmett's thoughts rivaled my own in the tortuous death department but it was Esme's that truly frightened me. Mama Bear was out in full force and she grabbed Tanya and threw her through the back window. She pounced on her so fast; I don't think Tanya even recognized she had been thrown.

"YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK OF MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY! YOU ARE THE BITCH! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT BRING PAIN TO MY CHILD, MY FAMILY." Then Esme's voice got deathly quiet and calm. "You will leave this house and never return. I swear to all that is holy, if you so much as think of Edward and Bella again I will bring you so much pain but I will never bring you death. Now go."

She got up from Tanya and walked away. I really thought Tanya would have realized by now but she was still laying there in the shards of glass. Esme turned back to her, "I SAID GO!" With that, Tanya took off into the woods.

Carlisle took Esme into his arms and held her while we all just stood there. I then noticed Bella was not with us. At first I panicked but when I looked into the living room, she was still there on the couch. She was crying and my heart broke at the sight. I knew she was blaming herself for this. I ran to her but she held her arms out to stop me. She just shook her head and ran upstairs. I wanted to follow her so badly but Alice grabbed my arm and thought, "_She needs to time to think. She's blaming herself and won't listen to anyone for about an hour. Finish the cookies and surprise her, she'll feel better then and we all can talk."_ I knew it was a good idea so I headed for the kitchen.

When I got there, it was a mess. There were hundreds of mice on the floor, the counters; you name it they were there. I recruited Jasper and Emmett and finally got rid of them and cleaned the room. I restarted the cookies and once they were done I plated them. I put a couple of them on a small plate and got a glass of milk and went upstairs.

I could hear her crying when I got to her door. "Angel, I brought you some warm cookies. Can I come in?" I asked softly.

"Sure," was her only response.

She was lying in bed with her pillow over her head, still crying. I put the plate and glass down and laid down beside her pulling her onto my chest. I just stroked her hair for a little while and she finally calmed down. "You better eat a cookie while they're still warm and gooey." I grabbed the plate and glass and pulled apart a cookie to show her the gooeyness. She grabbed half and took a bite and slowly ate. When she finished I said, "Daddy wants to talk to everyone downstairs, ok?" She looked up and nodded sadly.

We went into the living room and were met by all of the Denali's except for Tanya. I sat on the couch beside Carlisle and Esme and pulled Bella into my lap.

"I think we need to discuss what happened this afternoon." Carlisle started and Bella began crying again.

Carlisle pulled Bella into his lap and started rocking her, "Shh, princess, it was not your fault at all. Things never should have gone as far as they did. I should have put a stop to this long ago. You have been so good and patient. You were always a perfect little lady even when I knew you wanted to just rip her throat out. It's all okay now. We love you so much." He continued rocking her and everyone told her how proud we are of her and how much we love her.

Eleazar spoke then, "Carlisle is right. It went way too far. Tanya had no right to interfere with mates and I'm sorry I wasn't more forceful with her. The good thing is that I don't think this will be a worry anymore. She came to the house and said she was leaving for a little while."

I was thankful for that but was still shocked that Tanya will let go so easily. She has been very determined but if Eleazar believes her then I have to have faith. The rest of the night we watched Bella's favorite movies. Everyone wanted their turn with her, even the Denali's, and she was passed around all night. Everyone whispered their love to her and held her for a while before handing her to the next person. She finally ended up in my arms and I did the same thing. She finally fell asleep and I took her to bed.

~*~

My sweet Bella is turning seven today. The past couple of years have been quiet and wonderful. She keeps growing and learning. She physically looks about eight and half and is working for her first bachelor's degree even though it's in Jasper's name. She wanted a degree in English literature.

We recently moved to Oregon and so far so good. Esme is doing wonderfully adapting to her new life and Carlisle found a wonderful job. At first, we were all going to attend college but I couldn't bear to be away from Bella. I decided to start my own business with Esme and Bella's help. Esme has wanted to get back into decorating but is worried about being alone in someone's house so I thought we could start landscaping. I would be with Esme in case anything happened and she would be outdoors. Bella would tag along with us and we'd simply explain how we homeschooled her in the evenings as a family. If anyone asked questions, we'd simply say Bella is more artistic and helps with the landscape designs. She wouldn't have the creative expression she needs if she's in school.

We're already booked through the end of the year, depending on the weather. It didn't bother Esme or me but Bella could get sick and most plants would die before spring came around although most of our projects where actually just creating areas like ponds and required little plant life. Life was good.

Alice settled for a small party this year. The move was pretty big and heartbreaking for Bella since the Denali's did not come with us. We gave her the gifts and went right into a movie marathon. I was holding Bella when Alice's eyes glazed over, a sure sign of a vision.

I watched it right with her and my cold heart jumped to my throat. Everything seemed to stop around me and I couldn't hear or see anything other than the vision. Finally I came to and noticed Jasper shaking Alice and everyone asking what was happening. I looked down to Bella who looked so fearful and I knew my eyes were just as afraid.

Alice responded to everyone's question with one word, "Volturi."

The silence in the room was suffocating then I noticed Bella was breathing. I held her to me and whispered, "Breathe Bella. Everything will be ok. Nothing will ever hurt you." I heard her gasping breath and loosened my grip so help ease her breathing. Carlisle was the first to come to his senses.

"Tell me everything. When, where, why, I want to know it all."

Alice started to explain, "They know about Bella. I don't know how but they think she's an immortal child. They'll be here tonight. If we stay, they'll give us time to explain but if we run, they'll kill us all immediately. It's Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec. So far all I see is us dying because I don't know they're reaction if they see Bella's not an immortal child. We meet them in the clearing we found to play baseball in. I can't see how they found out. "

Carlisle thought for a moment and said, "We will not run. We have nothing to run for. There will not be enough time for the Denali's to get here and I don't want them involved. I will call Eleazar and inform him though. No one is to speak or act unless I give the ok. Aro is an old friend, hopefully he will listen."

I just sat there holding Bella. I couldn't believe this, we were so happy. I would make sure she was safe though even if that meant my life.

~*~

That night as we ran to the clearing, I held Bella tightly to me and thought of all the wonderful times we had together. The past summer the boys and I took her to a baseball game in Chicago. I had to introduce her to the Cubs. She had so much fun and ate so much food. I don't know where she put it all. She had hot dogs, nachos, ice cream, popcorn, candy and a slice of pizza. She was so adorable with cheese all over her face when she tried to lick it out of the holder.

Memories kept flashing through my mind, sledding and snowball fights, reading her stories and her reading to me, playing my piano with her right beside me and then fantasies of our future came to mind. I saw Bella walking to me in a white dress with her arm wrapped in Carlisle's. She was older and still so beautiful. I wanted to take her to Paris and show her all of the museums and monuments. I was so scared that I might not get these moments with her. God forbid, if anything happened to her and she left this world, I would follow shortly after her. I choked back a sob and held her tightly.

We arrived at the clearing and I gave Bella to Esme. I stood beside Carlisle and the others followed suit. We were in a "V" formation with Esme in the middle, facing the direction our executors were coming from.

There was an eerie silence as they approached. They didn't appear to walk so much as glide. They all wore cloaks but the three leaders wore a different type. The figure in the middle stepped out, "It is good to see you again, my dear friend; although I wish there were better circumstances."

They all dropped the hoods of their cloaks and I saw it was Aro who spoke. Carlisle has responded, "We have done nothing wrong, Aro. No laws have been broken I assure you. Please give a moment to explain." Carlisle was practically begging him.

Carlisle slowly stepped forward to the middle of the two groups and raised his hand. Aro stepped forward and from his thoughts I saw him see every single thought Carlisle has had. It was all there, Bella's birth, the conversation I had about our relationship, Esme's transformation, all of it.

Aro was quiet and then looked amused. "You mean to tell me the child is yours. Please introduce me to this wondrous being." I growled low and Carlisle shot me a warning glare. I stopped but was still tense. I did not want him anywhere near my Bella.

Carlisle walked to Esme and gently took Bella from her. Esme sobbed but released her and Bella held to Carlisle like her life depended on it, which it did. As he approached I became tenser, this was my life out there.

Suddenly, Marcus who had been looking down the entire time looked between Bella and me several times. I read from his thoughts that he could determine relationships and he saw mine and Bella's. He kept thinking "_it's stronger, it's stronger._" I didn't know what he meant and I didn't have time to figure it out, Carlisle was getting closer to Aro.

"Well, hello little one, May I touch your hand?" Aro asked Bella. My arms were twitching with the need to grab her and run.

She didn't move her face from Carlisle's neck; she just put out her hand. Aro touched it but didn't get anything from her. His frustrated expression made me smile smugly. He looked at me then, "I assume you can't hear her thoughts then?"

I answered him, "No, I cannot." No one knew that I actually could when she dropped her shield. Eleazar told her to practice it but we never actually told anyone she accomplished it.

Aro began blocking his thoughts then. "I believe she is yours Carlisle but it does not dispel the fact that she is dangerous. She could expose what we have worked so hard to protect. You have not broken the law so we shall spare your lives but she must be eliminated."

Everyone hissed and began to move forward when Carlisle put his hand out to stop us. "She is not a danger and will not expose us. She is as much at risk as we are, please as my friend."

Then I heard Bella's thoughts, "_Edward, this has to happen. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please I'm begging you, let me go. You have to stay strong for our family. They will need you. I love you so much and tell the family how much I love them."_

I ran up to Carlisle and Bella and grabbed her from his arms. I then felt blinding pain and thought this must be the end. I could only pray I would be granted a blessing to see Bella in whatever was after this. After what felt like eternity, the pain stopped and I was on the ground with Bella in my arms. The rest of the family was on the ground and I knew they suffered the same pain I was in. From the thoughts surrounding me, I knew Jane had used her powers on us and Bella was now shielding all of us from it.

I looked at Bella and she looked pissed, smug, and shocked all at the same time. She met Jane's glare when Aro began laughing.

"Don't be put out Jane. She truly has a powerful gift. I suppose I can offer another choice then. She will either die or join us." Aro was looking very smug like this was exactly how he wanted tonight to play out.

Marcus spoke then, "She will not die or join us. Her relationship with Edward rivals mine with Didyme's. I will not tolerate for anyone else to be put through the pain I suffer every day. I am the eldest and my rule will be followed. Let us leave."

Aro began to argue, "You cannot be serious." He was going to say more but the look Marcus gave him rivaled Mama Bear's.

"Carlisle, you have our word, you're family will not be bothered again." Marcus said to Carlisle, and then he turned to me. "Edward, treasure the gift you have been given and never let her go." He said softly to me.

The Volturi left as quietly as they came. It was quiet for a while as each couple held their mate and whispered affections to each other. I held Bella and she held me back, both of us comforting the other. Each couple began to migrate to us until we were one big mass holding each other relishing what we almost lost. Carlisle said softly, "Let's go home."

**There it is! Marcus saved the day and that's the last of the Volturi. I don't know if Marcus is the oldest but there is another fic I'm thinking about where Marcus is the first vampire and Bella is his sister. If you guys want details on it let me know and I might write it! Sadly this is not the last of Tanya. She's a troublemaker but the vision of her covered in mice is hilarious. I have a mouse problem right now, that's why I came up with the mice. Also, I spent the day baking so the cookie idea sounded fun. Again let me know what you all think. Probably next chapter I will post a poll because I really want you opinion on something so be watching for that. **

**LOL, I was getting ready to post this when I heard the mouse in the trash can in the kitchen. I yelled for my husband to trap it in the bag and take it outside. Well he got the bag out and the mouse ate through the bag and was still in the can so we threw the can outside and hopefully Mr. Mouse will no longer terrorize me!


	9. Friends in Low Places

**Very important: read the end note and make sure you vote in the poll!**

**Chapter 8 Friends in Low Places**

**BPOV**

The past three years have been so peaceful. I'm now ten years old but I look twelve. We are beginning to look for a new place to live and I'm looking forward to it. I like Oregon but I feel like there's something missing. I don't know what it could be though, I have everything! Sometimes I just feel so alone though. I've been feeling like this for about two years now. I just can't take it anymore but who can help. Then it hit me, Dad. He always knows how to help.

I walked to his office and knocked on his door. "Come in." He said.

"Hi, Daddy." I still call him daddy because well he is. He looked up and smiled, "Hey kiddo. What brings you in here?"

"I need to talk to you about something important. I've just been having these weird feelings lately." I don't know why but I thought I saw panic flash through his eyes. I ignored it and continued, "For some reason, I feel like I'm missing something, like I don't quite fit in. I don't know, sometimes I just feel alone."

He thought about it for a minute then said, "I don't know for sure but I figured you might feel this way someday because well there is no one like you. What I mean is, you are a half vampire, half human so you don't quite fit in with us but you don't fit in with humans. You need another half human half vampire in your life to talk to."

I looked at him wide-eyed. "Are you going to impregnate a human?"

He started laughing, "Oh goodness no! What I meant is that we need to find another person like you. When your mother was pregnant with you, Rose and Emmett found out there is at least one other of your kind and I've been trying to track her down. The last know location was in the Amazon."

As he continued talking about this, the more excited I got. This was feeling right, I was lonely because I was the only one but if there is someone else maybe she can help me.

"Daddy, can we please find her?" I begged him.

"Let me do some more research and contact some friends and then we'll go from there, sound good?"

I hugged him tight, "Thank you so much daddy!"

He hugged me back, "Anything for my princess. Now go find Edward, they got back from hunting ten minutes ago and he's been pacing the hall."

I laughed and ran out into Edward's arms.

~*~

"Come on Bella. Carlisle's going to be home in ten minutes and we're going to have a family meeting! I'm so excited!" Alice was almost bouncing off the walls while trying to steer me down the stairs.

"Ugh, Ali I don't know what you're so hyped up about. It's probably just about where we're going to move. It's not that exciting." It was no secret we needed to leave the area soon.

I started to go to the dining room when she pushed me into the living room with everyone else. Uh oh, family meetings in the living room meant it was about me. I hope they're not sending me to boarding school for that prank last week. It was funny once the smell got out of the house.

I sat next to Edward and he put his arm around me hugging me to his side. Ok, it's not that bad; he's not holding me and comforting me. Daddy walked through the front door and laughed, "I'm guessing Edward and Alice warned everyone."

He gave mom a quick kiss and sat down beside her. "I was thinking we should go on a family vacation to Brazil." He said.

The room got quiet then everyone started talking at once.

"Does Brazil have bears?"

"I can't wait to go shopping!"

"So many historical sites!"

"When are we leaving?"

"Ok, ok, calm down, we're leaving in two days but I want to warn you, we are not staying in any city. We will be staying in the jungle. This is more of a mission than a vacation. Bella, do you remember our conversation about a month ago?" Daddy asked me.

I remembered it. We talked about the possibility of more half-breeds like me and he mentioned finding one in… Brazil!

"Did you find her, daddy!?" I was so excited!

"I did better than one; I found three of them living together."

"Wait, I am so confused, what were you searching for?" Emmett asked.

"Well, about a month ago, Bella came to me asking if there were any of her kind, half-vampire/half-human, and I told her of the one Eleazar told you and Rose about when Esme was pregnant. I did some more research and found her in Brazil. After our talk, I searched again and found her still there with two more of their kind, a male and a female. I finally made contact with her and she agreed to meet with us." I was so happy. There were not one but three new people for me to meet and learn about.

"Bella, I know you're skin is tougher now but I'd like to try to give the shots you may need before we leave. I brought everything home with me and a variety of needles." I grimaced at that. Even when Dad could give me shots, I still hated them.

Edward saw my face and squeezed my hand, "I'll be right by your side the whole time."

**EPOV**

Poor Bella. Carlisle was trying to find a needle sharp enough to pierce her skin to inject the vaccinations with. On the third try he found one that worked and it just looked brutal. I kept holding her hand and talking to her about the trip. She was excited and I could understand. She wanted to know everything she could but mostly she wanted someone who really understood her. I tried so hard to be everything she needed but I couldn't. I don't remember eating food or sleeping.

I was a little apprehensive about this though. Who was this boy Carlisle found? Would he be interested in Bella if he's not mated? Would she be interested in him since they're more alike than we are? I know she loves me but what if it's not enough. What if she wants to join their coven and leave us? I think I'm getting an ulcer.

The next two days were spent packing. It was difficult since we couldn't carry much with us. We also had to make sure we had supplies for Bella. I don't know what the other half-breeds eat so I wanted to be prepared. I packed one backpack for me, just a couple of pants, shirts and shoes. Carlisle and I decided dried food would be the best way to pack for Bella. We also had a first aid kit but her skin is tough enough now she doesn't get hurt often.

Alice was having trouble packing. She wanted to bring so much but she couldn't. She argued with Carlisle that she could get a hotel and run back and forth. He didn't want us to split up though. We needed to support Bella. He finally had to promise a real vacation soon.

We loaded up the cars and headed for the airport. Once we got to the airport, I gave Bella her medicine. She still had problems flying but now her metabolism was so high she had to take double the dose. Once we got into our seats, she was passed out. She was so cute when she was asleep. Her face was relaxed and she always talked. My heart still soared when she said my name. Her medicine was wearing off when we landed and she looked up at me all groggy, "Are we there yet?"

I kissed her forehead, "Yes, love, we just landed. Are you okay to walk by yourself?"

She nodded her head and I helped her to her feet. She wobbled a little but righted herself. We walked through the airport and met the others by the rental cars.

"Follow our car to the drop off point and from there we hike to our destination." Carlisle was really eager about this.

We loaded up the cars and I rode with Esme, Carlisle and Bella. Bella snuggled up to me and fell asleep again.

"You'll probably have to carry her. I know she's almost as fast as us but I don't want her straining herself too much. We don't know what we will encounter here and I'm not taking any chances." I nodded at Carlisle, I already planned as much.

We drove for about five hours before we pulled into a little town. Carlisle pulled up to a hotel. "I wanted to reserve a hotel in case Bella needs it later. This is the car drop off point anyway. I'll go check in and you guys get ready for the hike." We all nodded and began putting on our backpacks. Emmett was able to connect his and mine to make one big backpack. This allowed Bella the option of riding on my back or in my arms.

I turned to Bella with a little bow and said "I will be your personal travel guide. I hope the accommodations are to your standard. How would like to travel this afternoon, piggy back or bridal?"

She giggled at me, "Piggy back sounds wonderful." She put her backpack on and jumped up on me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and arms around my neck. My arms wrapped around her knees and we were ready to go.

We made sure no one saw us and then took off. Even after all this time, I still got a thrill from running. I have always been the fastest in our family but with Bella, I was about the same speed as them.

We ran for a couple of hours until we were in the heart of the rain forest. I noticed a clearing up ahead and figured that must be where we were heading. I let Carlisle lead and we all slowed down to a walk. I put Bella down and after Carlisle motioned to continue we emerged from the woods.

The clearing was beautiful and definitely not what you would expect in the jungle. It was almost perfectly round. There were various flowers everywhere in all different shades. There were three huts surrounding a lit fire in the center of it. You could hear a creek not too far.

Appearing from the huts, were three people, two female and one male. They all looked about eighteen years old and had pale skin but I could hear their heartbeats. Their thoughts ranged from awe to fear as they took us in.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Esme is my wife, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and finally Isabella. We are pleasured to meet you and thank you for inviting us." Carlisle said as he motioned to us.

The female on the far left stepped forward and said, "Hello, Cullen Family. I am Naomi, this is Henry, and this is Ava. We are pleased to meet you. Come sit with us and let us learn more about each other."

Naomi was tall with dirty blonde hair and she had hazel color eyes. Ava was a shorter version of Naomi and the two looked like they could be related. Henry was about Jasper's size, with nearly black hair and dark eyes.

We moved forward and sat around the fire. The boy, Henry, kept thinking how beautiful we were but specifically Bella. He kept picturing them together talking, alone. I pulled Bella close to me, not ready to let go.

"I guess I'll start. I was born Naomi Ramsden in 1862 in England. My father was a vampire while my mother was human. They loved each other very much but it was difficult on them. My father barely had enough control to be around my mother and my mother refused to be changed. He eventually left but not before they made me. I was a big surprise to her but she raised me the best she could. She died when I was twelve. When I was fifteen I met a vampire by the name of Randall. He taught me a lot about this life and just life in general. We had a very short lived affair and I became pregnant with Ava. She was born nine months later and she is almost exactly like me. We share the same diet and she is just as fast and strong. We traveled for some time before we met Henry. About twenty years ago, we grew bored with traveling and settled her in the Amazon."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Bella could have children. Whoa, Bella and I could have children.

"Amazing, I would like to speak more of you pregnancy later if that's possible?" Carlisle asked. I knew he was dying to know more, as was I, but he wanted Henry's story first.

"Of course, I will share everything with you. I know how scary it is to be alone." She looked at Bella and from her thoughts I knew she would become yet another mother figure for her. "Henry, why don't you tell your story, then we can get into some details."

Henry leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "I was also born in England, in 1737. Our village was overrun by vampires who took whatever they wanted. Once they were done, they killed everyone but before this happened my mother escaped. I still have no idea how they didn't catch her but she said they were distracted elsewhere when she ran. I think they let her go. She gave birth to me and raised me the best she could. Once I was grown, we moved and she began a new life. She married a wealthy man and I traveled a bit and sometimes would settle in places like this until I met Naomi and Ava."

"I have so many questions but it is getting late. Do you all still sleep or did you outgrow it?" Carlisle asked.

Naomi answered, "Yes, we do still sleep. We don't require as much now but it does help to keep our energy up. Please go ahead and make yourselves at home. I'm assuming you brought tents?"

"Yes, we all have our own tents we need to assemble. Sleep well and we will resume this in the morning." Carlisle started to pull out his own tent and we did the same.

As I was setting up our tent, I handed Bella some of the dried food. "Here love, I'm sure you're hungry." She grimaced at it, "I know it's not a five-star meal but it'll do for now." She finally took the food and ate it.

Once everyone was settled, I helped Bella into her sleeping bag and hummed her lullaby. When she was asleep, I began to think about what Naomi said, about her pregnancy. She became pregnant at fifteen years old. I wonder if she can still have children. Can Ava have children too? What does this mean for me and Bella? Will she want kids? All of a sudden I had a flash of Bella pregnant with my child. Then I saw the child, a beautiful little girl who looks exactly like Bella but with my hair color. I never imagined having children but I wanted it so bad. The rest of the night was filled with images of our children.

The next morning everyone but Bella was up and Carlisle was anxious to get started. I began rubbing her back like I normally do to wake her. She slowly woke and mumbled, "Where's the French toast?"

I chuckled and said, "Love, we're in the middle of the rain forest, no French toast here." She mumbled some more but got up. I left her to get ready; I had gotten changed while she slept.

I walked out of the tent and joined the others around the extinguished fire. It was surprisingly not as warm as I expected the rain forest to be. This clearing seemed to be perfect.

Bella came out in a new set of clothes and I could still smell the baby wipes she had used. We got comfortable and waited for Carlisle to begin.

"I suppose I am most curious about your pregnancy. Is Ava your only child? Are you still able to have children?" I was so happy Carlisle was not beating around the bush with this.

"I think I should start with a couple more facts before we go into the pregnancy. When I was eleven, I went through puberty and had my first period. I physically looked about thirteen at the time. I had regular cycles up until I was eighteen. By that time, I had stopped aging. I should have looked about 21 according to the previous standards but after I had Ava I noticed I grew at a much slower rate. I'm not able to have any more children now and Ava is my only one.

Ava went through the same experiences only she did not have a child. Her growth began to slow when she was around sixteen and when she was eighteen she stopped having cycles. We are like normal female vampires now and since we don't change we cannot have any children."

"This is very interesting. Do you have any vampire tendencies? Do you drink blood at all?" Carlisle's thoughts were building a theory and once I realized where he was going, I began to agree with him.

"We do feed more often now. As we grew, all of us became more thirsty and hunted more often. We can still eat human food but we prefer blood now. This also makes it easier for us to live in a place like this. We usually travel one day a week to feed and spend the rest of the time here." Henry answered.

"I have a theory on this, if you don't mind. When you were born, you were almost all human with very little vampire attributions. As you've grown, the vampire part takes over and you slowly lose your humanity. You don't sleep as much, no longer change, are faster and stronger, and crave blood. This is probably what allows you to live forever." I nodded my head at Carlisle, agreeing with him.

The group began to break off into smaller groups. Bella went with Alice and Rose to talk with Ava while I stayed with Carlisle to talk to Naomi. Henry wanted to try hunting animals, so Jasper and Emmett took off to the forest with him.

**BPOV**

This was a lot of information to take in. I never thought about kids before but now I know I can have them. The girls and I moved away from everyone and I knew Alice wanted to grill me. She turned to me and said, "So, how do you feel about all of this?"

"Gee, Al, I don't know. I was just informed that I will go through puberty complete with the o' so fun period and did I mention I live with seven vampires! I will also have the ability to have children but only for a short period of time. I don't know what to do." I was totally lost and confused. I was so happy to at least have an idea of what would happen to me but still terrified and overwhelmed. I wish I would have stayed with Edward.

Speaking of Edward, how does he feel about all of this? As if she could read my mind Alice said, "Do you think you'll want to have kids with Edward? Are you going to talk to him?"

"Again, I don't know. I mean, I know I'll marry him someday and I know he's my mate but it's still gross to think of him like that. I mean I'm ten! This is so weird." I buried my face in my hands and shook my head.

"Just give it a few years, your hormones with catch up and it won't be gross anymore!" Rose just had to throw her two cents in.

"I can't talk to him about it now. How am I supposed to have a serious discussion on whether or not we procreate when I haven't even kissed him? This is so, so weird." I really do love Edward and I understand our relationship but it's still gross.

**EPOV**

That night, when Bella was asleep, Carlisle and I sat down to talk. "This is so weird Carlisle. I know I want kids with Bella but she's still a kid herself. I can't even think of her that way yet. And I think she's really freaked out because she's been really distant today. What if she doesn't want kids? I'll do whatever she wants; I just want her to be happy."

"Son, I think we need to just let this go for right now. Bella isn't ready to think about this yet. Once she is ready, you two will sit down and discuss it and the family will support whatever you decide." I knew he was right, I was just so worried.

The rest of the trip was spent getting to know each other. Bella loosened up and by the end she was really sad to leave. We exchanged contact information and promised to visit again soon. The next thing I knew we were on the plane headed home.

**Kind of a short chapter but here is where your opinion matters the most. Should Edward and Bella have a child? They will get married first and she will be fifteen (but looks eighteen) when they start trying. It's a tough decision since she can't have children later, but she is still young. If you guys decide they should, then I will either extend this story or post a sequel.**

**I'm going to make a poll and I will go with those results so if you post your opinion in a review remember to also answer the poll!**


	10. The Wicked Witch

**Don't forget to vote in the poll!**

**Chapter 9 The Wicked Witch**

**APOV**

There is so much to do and so little time! We're finally settled in the new house in England. It was time to leave the states for a while and Bella has never been to England.

In about a month, she will be turning eleven and I'm planning a family vacation to Paris to celebrate! This may be her last birthday before she becomes a woman. I can't believe it but I cannot wait either. Bella Barbie time is going to be even better!

Rose and I booked our flights and the hotel rooms. The hotel we booked has the best view of the Eiffel Tower in the area. We made sure the room had its own kitchen, living area, and dining area so that Bella could eat in comfort when she wanted. It had five bedrooms and even had a baby grand piano, I knew Edward would appreciate.

I really wanted this to be special for Bella so Rose and I decided we would only spend two days shopping with her. She would have the other five to go to the museums. She and I were working intently when I had a vision.

"Rose! That is a great idea, let's call them now!" Rose is a genius! I heard Edward snicker at that thought.

"Umm, Al, I have no idea what you're talking about." She really was clueless.

"We should invite the Denali's and surprise Bella with them! Kate and I could do some serious shopping damage while Bella is asleep! I'm so excited!" I rushed off to call Kate and invite them. They all agreed and booked rooms in the same hotel. Tanya returned to them shortly after we left, but Kate assured me she and Irina would be staying behind. This was so perfect!

**BPOV**

I am so tired. I just want to go to bed but for some reason Alice has been forcing me to stay awake. Tomorrow is my birthday and I know she has something planned and I will need my energy for it. I was about to nod off again when Alice started squealing and jumping up and down.

"It's 12:01! Everyone get down here!"

Everyone rushed into the living room with excited faces. I just groaned, of course they were all in on it.

"Happy birthday, Bella! Open your present!" She shoved a box in my face. It was light and honestly I thought there was nothing in it. I opened and found a hotel booking confirmation. I read it and it was for a hotel in… "PARIS!?" I looked up and everyone was nodding with huge smiles.

"This is so awesome! When do we leave?" I asked.

"Our flight leaves in a couple of hours. You're already packed so we just need to load up the car and get on our way!" Alice said. Once the cars were loaded, we all got in and went to the airport. Since it was a short flight I decided not to take any medicine. I was so tired anyways that I still ended up sleeping. Edward had to help me walk once we landed. I was so thankful that Alice had actually booked our room for the previous day so we could check in once we landed. I didn't even get to look at the room before I passed out again.

When I woke up after a few more hours of sleep, I was able to better take in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that I was alone. That almost never happened, Edward was always with me. I brushed it off and looked around the room. It was in was gorgeous! It even had its own private balcony that faced the Eiffel Tower! I ran out of my room after taking care of things in the bathroom, to explore the rest of the suite.

I noticed Edward at the piano and smiled at him. He was so lost in it, he didn't even notice me. I continued investigating and took in the living room and dining room. The kitchen was immaculate especially considering this was a hotel.

I ended up on the balcony outside the living room with a cup of hot chocolate, just staring out at the view. I couldn't believe I was in Paris!

I was starting to wonder where everyone was and turned to head back inside. Edward was standing in the doorway looking at me. "Happy birthday, love." He said and I swear my heart melted a little. It was weird; I was starting to have moments like this when he would just take my breath away. I know I'm only eleven but I'm physically thirteen or fourteen.

I blushed and said, "Thank you."

He chuckled and held his hand out for me, "Come on, Alice has another surprise for you. She will be arriving shortly with it."

We sat down in the living room and the door to the suite burst open. I looked up and Kate, Carmen and Eleazar were there. I screamed and ran to hug them. It has been so long since I've seen them. They all said "happy birthday" and when we were done with the greetings, I noticed everyone standing there. Alice said "Surprise" and I figured out they were the surprise Edward was talking about.

"We need to get down to business now. I have the entire week planned out and Bella my gift to you is only two days of shopping!" I was shocked at Alice. She loved to shop.

"Ali, I can't do that to you. You're in Paris, you need to shop!"

She just smiled and said, "Don't worry Bella. I'll have plenty of time when you're sleeping. Kate and I have it all planned and scheduled out. Tomorrow we will visit The Louvre, Notre Dame and take a boat tour of the Seine River. But today is designated shopping day number one for us ladies, while the guys do whatever guys do. Let's get you ready Bella; we have a long day ahead of us."

She rushed me back to my room and Bella Barbied me. Soon we were rushing out the doors and I had to shout goodbye to the boys. I wondered what they would be doing today without Alice to instruct them.

We spent several hours shopping and I had to remind Alice to stop for food. I really wanted to try something new but since we still had more shopping I decided to play it safe. We stopped at a café and I got a simple sandwich. Once I was finished, it was more shopping. By the end of the day I was exhausted. Alice already made arrangements for Edward to make me dinner at the suite and it was ready by the time we got back. Alice dropped off her bags then she and Kate went out for more shopping.

After I finished dinner, I just wanted to crash. Edward offered to rub my feet and I just couldn't refuse. I quickly changed into my pajamas in the bathroom and when I came out he was in his pajamas waiting for me on the bed. I lay down and he began rubbing my feet. It felt so wonderful but I was so tired I just couldn't stay awake.

The next morning I woke up alone again. I didn't like this new routine. I really missed him. I still feel that ache in my chest when we're separated and I know he feels it too. Things have been changing between us and I'm just not sure what to make of it.

I got ready for the day and went out to join the family. Mom made me breakfast and we discussed our plans before we set out. I was so excited to go to The Louvre. We were in the middle of the tour when Alice gasped. She quickly snapped out of it and had a huge smile on her face. I knew she had a vision but I couldn't ask her here. I was hoping Edward caught it but he didn't and I'm guessing Alice is blocking him. Since she was smiling, I didn't worry about it too much.

The day passed by in a similar manner. Notre Dame was amazing, as was the boat ride. I was again exhausted at the end of the day. Edward rubbed my feet again while I passed out.

**EPOV**

Paris has been a lot of fun. I'm glad Alice set this up. Bella has needed a vacation for a while now, especially after the trip to Brazil. I can't quit thinking about how Bella could someday have my children. It hasn't been helping that our relationship is changing. I can't figure it out but it's just a feeling I have.

I often think about our children while she's sleeping and I feel guilty for thinking that way so I've been playing more piano. I feel bad for not being there when she wakes, but it just doesn't feel right having those thoughts while sharing a bed with her.

On our first day here, I just wandered the city. I passed a jewelry store and noticed a claddagh ring. I was sterling silver and held a stunning emerald. I knew I wanted to get this for Bella. I would give it to her as a promise ring when we approach that time in our relationship.

The next day was spent being tourists. All of us had been to Paris at least twice except Bella and Esme so it was nice to see it through their eyes.

In the middle of the tour at The Louvre, Alice had a vision of Bella. She was quick to block her thoughts so I didn't get to see it. She was smiling so I knew it wasn't bad but I still wanted to know.

The next couple of days were much the same. The girls went shopping again and we continued to see the sights. Poor Bella was exhausted each night and I realized we never took her to any restaurants. I brought it up but she said she preferred to eat in the suite. Since it was her birthday, I didn't argue but vowed to myself I would bring her back and take her out.

The last day we spent at Disneyland Paris. Emmett was like a big kid. Even though we couldn't get the adrenalin rush from the rides, they were still fun. Bella would scream and hold on to me while I just smiled. I don't think I stopped smiling the entire day. She was again exhausted but happy. While she slept, I packed our bags and prepared to leave in the morning.

While we were on the plane, Alice began planning a hunting a trip for the guys. She was planning a three day weekend for us, claiming the girls needed a weekend to themselves. I had a feeling this had to do with her vision and asked her about it.

"Alice, you girls spent two days by yourselves and we all just had a vacation. Why are you insisting on this? Does this have something to do with that vision you've been blocking from me?"

"Edward, please just trust me on this. We really do need a girl's weekend. It's very important. Just do as I say and you will soon find out everything, I promise." I could tell she wasn't going to budge so I sighed defeated.

"Fine, but I want answers soon." She nodded her head.

As soon as we got home and unpacked, Alice shoved us out the door. I held Bella to me and took in her scent. This will not be the longest we've been apart but it still hurts.

"Be careful, love. I'll miss you so much." I murmured in her hair.

She took a deep breath, breathing me in as well. "I'll miss you too. Have fun and catch something good for me."

I kissed her forehead and hugged her again before I took off with the guys.

**BPOV**

I didn't want Edward to leave. I walked into the living room and Alice patted the couch beside her. Mom and Rose were already sitting watching some movie.

"So you're probably wondering why I called a girl's weekend, huh?" Alice asked. We all nodded and she continued.

"Well, last week I had a vision of you Bell. Sweetie, tomorrow you're going to get your first period!" She squealed and I blanched. I couldn't believe this. This is so embarrassing! I live with vampires, of course they'll _all_ know.

"Don't worry, I have everything you'll need and I thought maybe you might want your mom to tell you how to use them. I know you're overwhelmed right now and that's only one of the many reasons I made the boys leave. Also, you'll have to take twice the dosage of pain killers for the cramps. So do you have any questions?" Alice was trying to kill me, I'm sure of it.

"No, no questions at all. I understand how to use the 'products' you bought also? Do not remember Emmett's demonstration about sex and puberty when I was five?" Everyone shuddered remembering that. I was studying anatomy and biology and everyone was hunting for the day so Emmett decided to take over my tutoring. I have no idea where he found those videos. They seemed educational but they were graphic! It explained in great detail what changes occur in the body and further explained how babies are made. I had nightmares that night.

"We have all weekend, just us girls, so if you need anything at all let us know. Now let's paint our toes and watch movies!" No matter how embarrassing it is knowing she has seen what will happen, I'm thankful she got the boys out of the house. They'll eventually know but hopefully mom will rein them in.

The next morning was not as bad as I thought. I had some cramps and took the medicine Ali gave me. She said it would be over in a couple of days and that was it. We continued with our girl's weekend. The guys would be back tonight because daddy got called in.

**EPOV**

Thank God for Carlisle getting called in early. I've been so worried about Bella. We were coming back late so she would be asleep but I knew just seeing her would make me feel better. We ran up to the house and were met by the girls. They were all blocking their thoughts.

"Family meeting in the dining room." Alice said then ran up to grab Jazz's hand to drag him into the house. The others greeted their mates and we walked into the house. I was itching to see Bella but when Alice had a vision of me doing so, she shot me a glare and forced me into my seat.

"So what is all this about?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you guys notice anything different?" Rose started.

We all looked confused and that was when I smelled it, blood. I shot out of my chair trying to get to my Bella but all the girls were blocking the doorway.

"Chill out, she's fine. We need to discuss this with you all. Now sit!" Alice commanded.

Once we all sat back down, Esme took Carlisle's hand and said, "Carlisle, our baby is becoming a woman." I had no idea what she was talking about.

We all stared at Esme like she was crazy when Rose piped up, "Oh for God's sakes, Bella got her period and that is why you smell blood."

We all froze. It all made sense now, making us leave as soon as we got home, Alice blocking her thoughts and the drugstore she stopped at. I just thought she really had a problem with shopping. My angel was becoming a woman. I knew this was going to happen but I really have no idea what to do. I hope she's not in a lot of pain. From the thoughts I've picked up from girls in the high schools we've attended, it can be a very painful experience.

"This is nothing to freak out about. She is perfectly fine and Edward she's not in pain. Please don't treat her any differently, she's still Bella. Also, do not make fun of her about this, Emmett. She's moody enough as it is." Alice started showing me events from the weekend. Bella was crying because we didn't have any chocolate in the house then she was crying because Rose went and got her some but she didn't want it anymore.

The meeting concluded and everyone went off with their mates. I really didn't want to be in the house tonight but I couldn't be away from my Bella anymore.

I got to her room and took my spot in the rocking chair. She was wrapped in her favorite blanket and had her arm wrapped around the stuffed mountain lion I got her from the zoo. I knew I was finally home when she mumbled my name.

The next morning I made her French toast and woke her up like usual. It had been at least two weeks since I had done that and when she woke she had the most brilliant smile.

"Edward, you're back! I've missed you so much!" She hugged me. I chuckled and held her just as tight.

"I've brought you breakfast, love. What do you say to an 'Edward and Bella' day? I have something I want to show you."

"That sounds wonderful but you know I hate surprises." She pouted at the end but I was not going to cave.

"I know, but when have I ever let you down? Enjoy your breakfast and meet me downstairs when you're ready." I kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen to prepare a picnic for her.

I wasn't paying attention to anything but preparing her picnic, so I missed Emmett approaching her in the hall.

"Hey little sis! I heard you had a visitor this weekend?" Oh, no Emmett, you idiot.

"What are you talking about? No one visited this weekend."

"I heard Aunt Flow came to see you! That's what the girls said." I swear I could feel Bella's blush from the kitchen.

Alice ran up to save him, "Emmett, Rose needs your help in the garage. Come on Bella."

She brought Bella into the kitchen with me and I saw the tear tracks down her cheeks. I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Is that why you're doing this for me?" She asked.

I pulled her back to look at her and she was still crying softly. I wiped her tears and said, "I'm doing this because I've missed my girl. I want to spend time with you, Bell. Do you still want to come with me?" She just nodded her head and I hugged her again.

I finished preparing everything and packed it in a backpack. I handed it to Bella and helped her put in on. "Ok, so why am I doing all the heavy lifting?"

"Love, in order to get to where we're going I need to carry you and I can't give you a piggy back ride with a backpack on."

I swung her onto my back and took off into the woods. I had found this place a couple of weeks ago on a hunting trip and I knew she would like it. It was a small but beautiful lake complete with a waterfall. It wasn't large enough to garner a lot of attention so I knew it would be perfect for us.

As we neared the lake, I stopped and pulled her from my back. I took the backpack from her and grabbed her hand. We were both quiet as we approached and when she finally saw it she gasped.

"Edward, this is beautiful. Look there is a waterfall!" She was so excited.

"I thought this would be a nice place to just hang out. I packed a picnic for you and even brought your favorite books." I said as I laid out a blanket on the ground. She took off her shoes and rolled her pants up and waded through the water a little. She then joined me on the blanket and we spent the afternoon relaxing.

~*~

The past year and a half has been one gigantic roller coaster ride. Bella is becoming more and more beautiful every day. She attracts as much attention and Rose and Alice do. She's almost thirteen but looks closer to fifteen.

My feelings for her have definitely changed too. Everything seemed to change overnight. It was like she went to bed a little girl and then woke up a woman. Her body is curvier and she's losing her childish roundness. Nowadays, it takes everything in me not to grab her and kiss her senseless.

I'm so scared to make a move though. What if she's not ready? What if she doesn't think of me like that? I know we're mates but since she's known me growing up she may always just see me as a friend or worse, a brother.

**BPOV**

Tonight we're having a family night with movies and games. We're playing Monopoly and Edward is my partner again. He has his arm wrapped around my shoulders and normally I would be perfectly fine with this but lately I wish it was something more. I love Edward. I wish he would love me. We're mates but I don't know if we'll ever be romantic. He saw me in diapers why would he ever think of me that way.

He deserves someone so much better. I'm nothing compared to my sisters and mother. They are all so beautiful and I'm plain. As much as I hate to admit it, even Tanya's more beautiful than I am. There is nothing extraordinary about me and Edward is the epitome of perfection. His hair is always in complete disarray but it looks so good on him. He is like a Greek God in his perfection. I could never come close.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Oh crap, I was totally spacing out staring at his perfection.

I, of course, blushed then responded, "Sorry, my head was up in the clouds."

"You've really been out of it lately, are you ok, love?" Why did he have to call me that? It just makes me love him more.

"Everything's fine. So what did you ask?"

"I asked if you wanted to buy Park Place." Oh, the game, I totally forgot about it.

"Yeah, let's get it."

We spent the rest of the night playing and forgot about the movies. Everyone was hunting tonight so I would be by myself. I didn't mind, I was old enough that I wouldn't burn down the house. I told everyone bye and went to get ready for bed.

I had just climbed into bed, when the security system went off. I jumped up and locked my door knowing if it was a burglar I would be able to take them but didn't want to risk exposure. The others were probably on their way home anyway. I wasn't too worried but then I heard steps come up the stairs and they stopped right outside my door.

My door burst open and I knew it wasn't a regular burglar. There in the doorway was Tanya. She looked feral and her eyes were blood red.

She lunged for me but I was faster. Somehow I got past her and ran down the stairs. I was almost to the bottom when something shoved me and I fell.

There was a sharp pain in my arm and leg and when I looked up she was standing above me.

She leered at me and starting speaking in a voice that sounded possessed, "You know the saying 'if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself?' Well, it is very true. I told the Volturi about you so that they would kill you and they didn't. They let me down. So now I'm here to do it myself. The Cullen's guard you very closely and this was the first chance I had at you. I thought they would at least let you have an afternoon alone in Paris but you were always with someone. At least I have you now and soon Edward will love me. He'll see the error in his ways and notice how much more beautiful I am. You're nothing but a plain jane and he'll see that soon. Then we'll be lovers and you'll be nothing, not even a memory."

I was trying to drag myself away from her while she ranted in her lunatic state. I kept praying Alice would see this and come home soon. Tanya took out a crow bar she was hiding and held it above her head. I knew she was going to hit me in the head with it and I wasn't sure if it would kill me or not. Then she got a wicked gleam in her eyes and stomped her foot on my already broken leg. The pain was unbearable and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Right before I slipped under I said, "I love you, Edward."

**EPOV**

I was anxious about leaving Bella alone. I don't think she has ever been alone before. Alice thought it was a good idea to show her that we know she's not a little girl. I understood but I still didn't like it. We took off into separate directions. I wasn't really thirsty so I just found some deer.

As I was draining my last one, Alice came running up and was screaming at me with her mind, "_Edward! Tanya is at the house! She's trying to kill Bella."_

I didn't listen to anymore, I just ran. I prayed I got there in time and began planning what I would do to that bitch. If she so much as hurt a hair on my angel's head, I will torture that woman until she begs for death then I'll torture her some more. No one hurts my angel.

I burst through the door and saw Bella crumpled on the ground and Tanya standing on her leg with a crow bar raised above her head. I heard Bella whisper, "I love you, Edward" before she became unconscious.

My brain didn't even register my next movements. I tackled Tanya and pinned her down. My family was coming in then and my brothers took Tanya from me. I wanted to rip her to pieces. They took her outside and I was about to follow when I heard Carlisle's thoughts, "_Edward, let them deal with her I need your help with Bella._"

I went to Bella and she was lying lifeless on the floor. I could still hear her heartbeat and it was strong, thank goodness.

"Her arm and leg are broken. Alice, get the morphine from my office, I'm going to have to set them before they heal." Alice came back with the morphine and the right needle. Carlisle injected her and then he and I carried her up to her bed.

"Edward, I'll need you to help me hold her stable while I reset the bones. Alice, can you go to the hospital and get the supplies for the casts."

I held my sweet angel while Carlisle re-broke her bones and then set them straight. I will never forget that horrifying crunch. Alice came back and we put her arm and leg into the casts. Thankfully when Tanya stepped on her leg it didn't crush the bone and was a clean break.

Bella was still unconscious and I looked to Alice to see when she'd wake. "She'll wake up tomorrow afternoon. I don't see her having any nightmares but stay with her in case."

Jasper, Emmett and Rose came into Bella's room then and Emmett said, "Tanya's been dealt with." I saw from his thoughts how deranged Tanya was. They were going to just detain her and see if Eleazar wanted to deal with her but she attacked Rose and Emmett snapped. He ripped her apart and starting burning the pieces before he even realized what was going on. I was upset that I didn't get to kill her but thankful she was out of our lives.

The realization that I almost lost my Bella hit me like a truck. I sat on the floor by her bed and sobbed. Esme came and held me and cried with me. I don't know if Jasper couldn't control feeding everyone with the emotions or if we all felt the same but everyone was sitting around Bella sobbing. We would be so lost without her.

No one moved from her side the next day. We all just wanted her to wake up. I kept stroking her arm, face, hair anything I could and I would whisper how much I loved her. I promised to take her back to Paris, to take her anywhere she wanted.

Finally, about two that afternoon she started to wake up. Her eyes fluttered and I started begging her to wake up. "Please love, open those beautiful brown eyes. I need to see them. I've missed you so much."

She opened her eyes and looked deep in my soul and said, "I love you, Edward."

I smiled so big it probably scared her and said, "I love you so much, angel." I knew if I didn't do it then, I never would, so I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and warm. At first she was shocked but then she responded and kissed me back. It was short and sweet but so perfect. I pulled back and looked into her eyes and my life was complete.

I was forced away from her by a little pixie and a big bear. They wanted to see their little sister so bad. Everyone hugged Bella and I could tell she was a little confused. Carlisle started to ask her questions so I moved beside her again and helped her sit up.

"Princess, how are you feeling?" Carlisle's tone was borderline doctor/father. It was like he didn't know what mode he should be in.

"My arm and leg hurt a little but I'm ok daddy." She would always be Carlisle's little girl and she knew he loved being called daddy.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked her.

"I was just getting into bed, when the alarm went off. I figured it was burglars so I just locked my door and waited for you guys to come home. I heard footsteps outside my door then all of a sudden it was gone." I looked at the door and noticed the shards of wood. It looked like her door had exploded. "Then Tanya was standing there. She lunged at me but I got past her and started to run down the stairs. I was almost at the bottom when she shoved me and when I landed I broke my arm and leg. She then started telling me how she told the Volturi about me so that they would kill me but since they didn't she was going to. She said Edward would come to his senses and realize he wanted to be with someone beautiful and not a plain jane." She was looking down then and I knew I had to reassure her.

"Love, you are not plain. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, no offense Esme, Alice and Rose. Don't you dare listen to anything that bitch said. She was completely insane. You are so beautiful and you don't even realize it. I have been going crazy from the thoughts of teenage boys and some men when we go out." I kissed her again hoping to convey my love for her in that one kiss.

"Edward's right, Bell. I can't believe I'm admitting this but I'm jealous of how beautiful you've become. You were so adorable when you were a child but now that you're becoming a woman, you are just stunning." I was shocked that Rose would admit to being jealous. I had heard it in her thoughts lately but I never thought she'd come out and say it.

Bella blushed when everyone agreed and continued with her story, "Anyway, she pulled out that crow bar and was about to hit me when she stepped on my leg and broke it again. I couldn't take the pain and I passed out and that's all I remember."

"I suspected it was Tanya that went to the Volturi. I guess the good news is, we don't have to worry about her anymore. I'm going to call Eleazar." Carlisle said as he got up and kissed Bella's forehead. Esme did the same and followed Carlisle.

"We're just so glad you're not hurt too bad little sis. Who would help me do my pranks if you were gone?" Emmett said trying to lighten the mood. Bella giggled and we all smiled, thankful she was with us.

**There ya go. Tanya's out of the way and they had their first kiss. I thought about stopping when Tanya first showed up but I hate cliffies so I'm not going to do that to you. The poll is still going so vote! **


	11. Love is in the Air

**Chapter 10 Love is in the Air**

**EPOV**

It's been a month since the incident and things have been good and bad. The Denali's were upset of course but they understood. They thought Tanya was getting better, she told them she found a mate and wanted some time alone with him. Irina said the week we went to Paris, Tanya took off saying she was going to travel the world. Irina thought it would be ok since Tanya didn't know about the Paris trip. We found out Tanya was actually stalking us and waiting for us to leave Bella alone.

Bella's injuries have healed and she's good as new again. It only took about two weeks for her arm and three weeks for her leg to heal.

She and I have never been closer to each other. We now hold hands in public and I give her chaste kisses every now and then. I still tuck her in bed but we usually will cuddle before she falls asleep. For our first date, I took her back to Paris and out to a nice restaurant. I made sure it wasn't too fancy since Bella would hate that.

We're getting ready to move to Forks, Washington. Bella's growth has slowed enough she can go to school with us. She now has several degrees but she wanted to experience high school. I'm really excited about this. My siblings and I have gone to school before but they have always had each other while I was alone but now I'll have Bella with me.

It was tough deciding where to move to but the Forks General Hospital offered Carlisle a great position as Chief of Medicine so we couldn't pass it up. He was a little worried since the last time we were in the area we ran into a pack of shape shifters. We were able to draw up a treaty between us that said we wouldn't bite any human unless they wanted to be changed. We were also not allowed on their land. I reminded Carlisle that Esme wanted to be changed and that fell within the allowances. We decided to just be careful.

I was tired of packing my room so I decided to help Bella. I walked into her room and it looked like a tornado went through. There were clothes everywhere!

"Love, you do realize you're supposed to pack the clothes not have a war with them right?"

Her head popped out from her closet, "Hardy har har, aren't you a comedian? I have no idea where these clothes came from. That's not even all of them. I swear this is like a magical closet that never ends."

I went to look in her closet and she was right. I couldn't find the back of it. This had Alice written all over it. I finally found the back of the closet and I found a door there.

"Love, why do you have two doors leading to your closet? Where does this go?" I opened the door and found a stairway. I went down it and it lead to Alice and Jasper's room. Alice was sitting there with a sheepish look on her face and I realized she built this secret stairway to Bella's closet so she could stuff more clothes in there. I just laughed and shook my head and went back up the stairs.

Bella was standing there with her mouth gaping open. "What in the world is that?"

"I found out how you keep getting more clothes. Alice built a secret way into your closet so she could put more clothes in it." Bella just shook her head and laughed like I did, there really wasn't much else she could do.

I helped Bella finish with her clothes and she decided to take about a third of them, the rest would be donated. That week was spent packing and when we finished we shipped everything.

~*~

We landed in Seattle and Bella was surprisingly wide awake. Her medicine wore off right before we landed. I really wanted to pick up my new car and Bella offered to go with me.

I purchased a brand new Audi TT. It was late in the year so they have 99's available. Bella loved it and we raced home in it. It drove well on its own but I would have Rose tune it up for me.

We got home and unpacked. It took Bella and me a couple of weeks before we had everything put up. We kept going out. I took her to Seattle a couple of times and Port Angeles.

She's been craving blood more lately so I took her hunting. I was worried since she wasn't as strong as I am so I would catch her prey and snap its neck and then let her drink. She didn't like it but she understood. Ever since Tanya I've been more protective of her. We had a long talk one night and I explained my feelings and point of view. She was more understanding than I imagined and proceeded to tell me that she could take care of herself but would allow certain things, like me catching her prey. We want to have a good, solid relationship so we're determined to work things out as they happen.

~*~

Tomorrow is the first day of school and we're having a family meeting to discuss our story. We have to figure out how we all came to be "adopted."

"Rose and Jasper can be twins again and Bella you can be their younger sister. You're Esme's cousins we adopted after your parents died in a car accident four years ago. Emmett, Alice and Edward will be siblings we adopted eight years ago. Alice and Edward, you will also be twins. Now what last names will you use?" Carlisle asked.

"Daddy could Alice, Edward and Emmett use 'Masen?'" Bella asked with a blush. I was curious about why she wanted me to use my human name.

"I don't see why not, but is there a reason?" I think Carlisle already knew the answer but blocked it from me.

Bella was blushing harder now. "Well if we get married while we're here I want to take his name." She said in a whisper. I couldn't believe that she wanted to take my name. I was filled with so much pride I thought I could burst. I smiled at her and hugged her close to me.

"I promise when we marry, you will become Mrs. Masen."

~*~

"Hurry up, Bell! We need to leave in an hour and I still have to dry your hair!" Alice was trying to doll Bella up for her first day. Bella was trying so hard to be brave but she was nervous. I promised I would be by her side and even made sure we had every class together. We were going to be sophomores while the others were juniors.

I decided to play video games with the guys while we waited for our girls. When they finally came down stairs, I was speechless. Bella's hair was down with loose curls and she was wearing a simple jeans and t-shirt but she was stunning. I'm glad Alice didn't force her too much out of her comfort zone today.

Bella and I rode together while our siblings took Rose's car. "Are you ready, love?"

"I guess." She answered timidly.

"Don't worry. I'll be right beside you. I'll never let anything happen to you, ok?"

"I know. I love you." Hearing her say those three little words, never fails to make me smile.

"I love you too." I gave her a quick kiss and we were off.

When we arrived at the school, most of the student body was in the parking lot, catching up from the summer. As expected we gained a lot of attention as we walked to the office. There were the typical thoughts I was used to and ones I would never get used to.

"_Those must be the new students. I hope the guys are single, even if they're not they'll still ask me out."_

"_That blonde chick is hot!"_

"_Wow, they think they're so cool with their fancy cars and clothes. Whatever."_

"_It is my goal to bang that brunette chick by the end of the year. O yeah Mike, she won't be able to resist."_

I was ready to kill this "Mike" fellow. I will make sure he stays away from Bella.

I felt Bella tug on my hand as we walked inside "Is it always like this?" She looked terrified.

"For a while it will be. We're new in a small town where nothing happens but they eventually get over it. Don't worry, I'm right here." She gave me a weak smile but started pulling me towards our first class, English.

We both got our slips signed and took seats in the back. She was getting more excited and I knew she was going to like this class.

As more students came in, I was again bombarded with thoughts. The girls were thinking of ways to seduce me, while the boys kept thinking of doing things to my Bella I will kill them for. It got so bad I couldn't control my growl any longer.

"_Edward, are you ok? Do you need to go home? Are you thirsty?"_ Oh, my sweet Bella. I love her so much.

I scribbled on a note, "_You are too beautiful for you own good and these boys are noticing. Their thoughts are less than gentlemanly about you. I promise to try to control it better."_

She giggled when she read it and thought, _"You silly man. Just ignore them. Remember, you're the one guarding my heart so they have to get through you first."_

She was right. She loved me and as long as they didn't act on their fantasies I wouldn't hurt them too badly. It was really hard to ignore them but finally I just settled on thinking about Bella. She was my world and I would protect it at all costs.

The rest of the day went by in a similar fashion. More crude thoughts about both of us but we focused on each other and made it. By the time we got home, we both just wanted some peace and quiet. We went up to her room and cuddled in bed. We didn't talk except quiet whispers of our love. It was then that I decided I needed to make this more official. Tonight was going to be a big night; I was going to talk to Carlisle.

~*~

Once Bella was sleeping soundly, I got up and went to Carlisle's office. I knocked lightly on his door. He knew it was me so he thought "_Come in Edward._"

I walked in and sat down and ran my hands through my hair. I was gathering my thoughts when Carlisle thought _"I have a feeling I know what this is about._" He smirked at me.

I chuckled and nodded, "Yes, I think you do too. I uh, I wanted to ask you for Bella's hand in marriage." I heard squeals come from downstairs and smiled.

Carlisle was deciding if he should give me a hard time and thankfully he decided not to. He stood up and stuck out his hand; I also stood and shook it. "Edward, you are a good man and will make a wonderful husband. I know you will take care of her. Now, how are you going to ask her?" At this time the door to his office flew open and everyone came into the room eager to hear my plans.

"Oh Edward that is perfect!" Alice already saw what I had in mind.

"Well while I was hunting a few weeks ago, I found a meadow I want to take her to. I'm going to pack a picnic for her and give her the claddagh promise ring I got her while we were in Paris." The girls ooh'd and ahh'd about it while I continued. "I don't think she's ready for marriage yet but hopefully she will be soon. I want to do this first."

"That is a great idea. You should do it this weekend." Esme said.

The rest of the week passed by the same way. The students were slowly realizing we were all paired off and that brought up more rumors. They started saying rude things about Carlisle and Esme but we just brushed it off. Bella would get upset sometimes but I always calmed her down. Even though it was obvious Bella and I were together, people still asked us out. Everyday Mike Newton would approach Bella about doing something together, from tutoring to going to La Push beach to working at his parents' store. Bella laughed at the last one, who really tries to make someone date them by offering them a job.

The weekend finally came and I woke Bella up with French toast again. She smiled and gave me a quick kiss and then devoured her breakfast. "Love, I have a surprise for you today." She groaned.

"Stop, you'll like it I promise. Get ready and dress casual, I'm going to prepare a few things." I left her to get ready and I packed the backpack. I had a flashback to right after she turned eleven and I smiled at the memory. She loved that lake and it became a special place for us. The meadow would become another special place for us.

I gave her the backpack again and she grumbled something about "heavy lifting." I smiled and swung her on my back and took off into the woods. Again as we neared I pulled her off and we walked hand in hand to the meadow.

This time she didn't gasp when she saw it but her mouth was hanging open. I closed it and said, "I don't want you catching any flies."

She smiled and said, "Edward this is so beautiful. It's even better than the lake."

I smiled; I knew she would love it. "The lake was a special place for us and when I found this I knew it would also be special." I walked to the middle and pulled out the blanket. We lay down and cuddled and kissed for a while. "Angel, I have another surprise for you." I was nervous about her reaction but I hoped she would understand.

I pulled out the ring box from my pocket and her eyes got really big. I chuckled and said, "This is not an engagement ring, but it is a promise from me that someday I will get down on one knee and beg you to be my wife. I also promise to love you forever and always take care of you. I will do anything to make you happy. I love you so much." I opened the box and she gasped. She was already crying softly and I was worried she didn't like it but she stuck out her right hand for me to put it on. I put it on her with the crown pointing away from her and then kissed the ring on her finger.

When I saw the ring on her finger, a feeling of passiveness went through me. I realized I was marking her as mine. I think she realized it too and her allowing me to do so made me so happy.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly but she had other plans. Her hands came up and tangled in my hair. I responded immediately and started kissing her deeper. We have never been like this and it was an amazing new experience.

We made out like two teenagers all afternoon. We'd take a break and just stare at each other or close our eyes and relax then we would pounce on each other and make out some more. I have never felt more alive even when I was alive.

~*~

"Please, please Edward? Don't you love me?" Bella was giving me her pout. I'm so not ready for this. How can she be ready for it?

She wants me to… gulp… teach her how to drive… in my car. It's the summer after our first year in Forks. She's not technically old enough but she looks about sixteen now and Carlisle already had Jasper get her a drivers license. Now she just needs to learn. I don't know if I can do this though. It was bad enough teaching her to ride a bike when she was four.

"_Ok, sweetie, I'm not going to let go, I just want you to pedal and get a feel for the bike." She was perched on her little pink Barbie bike. I was surprised but she actually loved that bike._

"_Come on, Edward. Let's go!" She was so impatient. I was getting ready to push her a little when she took off. _

"_Bella, no! Wait for me!" She was doing pretty well considering she left me in the dust but when she realized I wasn't holding on to her she panicked and crashed in the driveway. She sat there shocked and then noticed her knee and elbow were scrapped up and started bawling._

"_Oh God, Bella, did you break anything? Where does it hurt angel?" I was frantically searching her body for injuries._

_The rest of the family was alerted by her screams and ran out of the house. By the time they reached us though I had her in my arms ready to take her inside to tend to her wounds._

"_She's ok, just took a spill, nothing's broke." I answered all of their frantic thoughts._

_I got Bella inside and put her on the counter in the bathroom. She stopped screaming but was still crying. I got a washcloth wet and started cleaning her scrapes. When I reached for the antiseptic she flinched. She knew it stung. "I know love, but I need to use this." I was as gentle as I could be and then blew on it to take some of the sting out. I put on a band-aid then kissed it. "There all better." I gave her my crooked grin and she smiled back. I wiped her tears and kissed the top of her head. "Now, next time wait until I say you can go. You did really well until you panicked."_

"_I thought you were holding on. You said you wouldn't let go." _

"_I know love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let go, you just surprised me. It's ok; we'll get it right next time." And we did, the next day her scrapes were healed and by the end of the day she wanted to try doing the tricks Jasper and Emmett were doing. _

"Edward, I need to learn and how can I learn if I don't practice. I already passed your written test with 100%!" She was right, I made up a test for her to take and she did excellent. I was still terrified though. Everyone in our family likes to drive fast, even Esme so we're really not the best role models.

I knew I wasn't going to win when she started the tears. "Alright, I give up. I'll teach you how to drive but not with my car. We'll go pick out a safe car for you to learn with. I wonder if I can find a closed track somewhere." She started jumping up and down squealing. She was spending too much time with Alice.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! When can we go?"

"Let me do some research but I'll try for this weekend." This time she pumped her fist in the air, too much time with Emmett.

I was able to find a closed track in Seattle for her to practice on. I wanted her comfortable with the car I pick out before she takes it on the road. I also found a 99 Subaru WRX. It was safe and with the all wheel drive it would handle the curvy wet roads around Forks. I almost bought a Volvo but I knew she would have more fun in the Subaru.

"Edward, I can't believe you rented time at a closed track. Why can't I have one normal teenage experience?" She was trying so hard to break me.

"Bell, I just want you to be safe. I love you so much. Can we please just do this my way?" There was no way she was going to win. This was the safest way.

"Fine, since you bought me a car that was actually kinda cool, we'll do this your way. I do not want to see how you'll be with our kids. Let's get this going!" Holy crap, she just mentioned having children with me. I stood there shocked for a moment before I shook myself out of it. Thankfully, she didn't notice since she was jumping into the car… on the driver's side. Now I'm even more stressed. I got in the car and she started it.

"Wait!" She jumped and threw her hands up like I was pointing a gun at her. "Don't start the car until you're ready. First, you need to put your seat belt on and if I EVER see you not wearing it, you will never drive again. Second, adjust your seat and check your mirrors. Now, this car is a manual so you have the clutch as well as the brake and the gas pedals. The car is currently in neutral but before you put in it first you need to hold down the brake and the clutch." She was giving me a weird look now. "What? Do we need to go over it again? First is seat belt." I started to repeat the rules when she interrupted me.

"No, I get it Edward. I know how to drive a manual. Emmett has let me drive his Jeep before. I know about the clutch and shifting. Can we just go?"

"Whoa, Emmett I'm going to kill you when we're done!" The family was sitting in a viewing area and I knew they could hear everything going on. When Bella confessed about Emmett's Jeep, his thoughts panicked and Rose's thoughts turned murderous. Rose doesn't want her driving as much as I do. She even installed extra safety features on the car.

"Sorry, Emmy Bear." Bella looked remorseful for letting their secret slip.

"Alright, well since Emmett already took the liberty to show you, why don't you show me?" She put on her seat belt and adjusted her mirrors. After giving me a look, I nodded my head for her to start the car. She started it and shifted into first and slowly took off.

I have to admit, she was doing really well. At first her shifting was a little shaky but once she got used to it, she did fine. She handled the curves perfectly and after an hour I relaxed. That was until she got brave and started to go faster and took the curves faster.

"Bella, you need to slow down."

"Edward, I'm doing fine. You would be going so much faster."

"Love, you can drive faster after you've driven for, let's say 50 years. Yea, I think that sounds good. Actually how about I drive us everywhere if you want to go fast." I didn't want her driving over 30 mph.

Suddenly, she stopped the car and turned it off and got out. I didn't notice we were so close to where the family was. Alice saw what Bella was doing and she was hiding it from me.

"Dad, Edward is being ridiculous! You will please, teach me to drive so I can get my license?" What!? No, he's too rational. He'll let her drive how she wants.

"_Edward, you are being a little overprotective. I promise she'll be fine. I go with her for a while and then I'll go with her when she drives home." _I couldn't believe Carlisle. There was no way she was driving home from Seattle. She's driven for an hour that's all she needs for her life. Before I could protest, they were back in the car and continuing on the track.

I sat down with the rest of the family and put my head in my hands.

"She'll be just fine, Edward. You can't keep her in a protective bubble her whole life. She needs to live and make her own mistakes. Do you remember when she ate so much cake she was sick the whole night? She didn't eat cake for years after that." Esme was right; she needed to learn from her mistakes. I could only make sure she didn't do anything too stupid.

I sighed and turned to her, "You're right. Do you think she's mad at me?"

Jasper laughed, "Nah bro, she's too excited to be mad at you."

We spent another hour at the track and as Carlisle said he let her drive home. Alice and Jasper rode with them since I was too much of a wreck to ride with them. I was really trying but it was hard. She did great though and that night while we cuddled in bed I talked to her about it.

"Love, I'm sorry about earlier. I know I need to let you live your life, I just get a little overprotective sometimes." I decided to try to give her the pout, she just laughed at me.

"Oh Edward, don't do that. You're not as good as me." She was teasing me now. "And a little overprotective? Today was a lot overprotective; I'm a big girl now. I know you do it because you love me and I love you for it but please understand that I don't want to live under a rock. I will always be careful and I will never do anything intentionally dangerous. I love you so much." She kissed me and I was suddenly reminded of her comment earlier in the day.

"Love, have you thought about us having kids?" She stiffened and started blushing hiding her face in my chest.

"I was praying you would miss that." She sighed but didn't continue. I gently pulled away so I could look her face.

"I was thinking, if it's alright with you, that after we get married we could maybe try and see what happens. It's completely up to you though. I don't want you to feel pressured. I just know we need to at least talk about it." I was rambling now. She stopped me by giving me a sweet kiss.

"Edward, I want to have as many babies with you as I possibly can. I've been having dreams of a beautiful boy who looks exactly like you. I also agree we should wait until we're married though." I couldn't believe it. Not only did she think of it, she's dreamt of our child.

I kissed her hard and wanted so badly to make our baby right then but knew we needed time. "Thank you so much, love. You've made me so happy!"

We continued to talk about our future. Bella will be fourteen soon and even though Naomi said she had cycles until she was eighteen, we want to have our children before she's seventeen. We decided to start trying when she was fifteen and if she gets pregnant right away, we might be able to have more than one. I already decided to propose to her soon so that would give Alice a year to plan a wedding. We would obviously keep the wedding out of the public view but if she got pregnant right away she'd be pregnant during our senior year. We decided to deal with that if and when it came up.

We were arguing about whether we wanted a boy or a girl, she wanted a boy and me a girl, when she finally passed out with a small smile on her face.

**81% voted yes in the poll, so they will have a baby. I think I'll make it into a sequel though and this story will end at the wedding. So far this chapter was the hardest to write even though not too much happened. Please review!**


	12. My What Big Teeth You Have

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a long time between updates. This chapter has really kicked my butt and I had major writer's block, not to mention real life getting in the way. Again, I'm really sorry and I promise it won't happen again. This story is almost done but I have plans for a sequel so hopefully that will make everyone happy!**

**Chapter 11 My What Big Teeth You Have**

**BPOV**

Edward, Alice and I are starting our junior year at Forks High School today. This year I decided to be a little more independent and take classes without Edward. We will only have lunch and biology together and even though I'll miss him like crazy, I'm excited about it. Normally people don't talk to me since I'm always with Edward and he gives off a vibe that says "don't mess with her." He is extremely protective of me and it usually doesn't bother me but ever since the drivers ed disaster I've been trying to prove my independence.

"Love, are you sure you don't want me to change my classes?" He was stressing but this was necessary.

"Edward, I will be fine. Really, what can a couple of high schoolers do to me?I don't want you butting in at all today. Don't listen in and don't worry. I will see you at lunch, I promise."

I gave him a quick kiss and with an 'I love you' and went to my first class, Spanish. I was already fluent in it thanks to Carmen so I figured I'd take it this year. I walked in the classroom and sat in the back, like normal. I was doodling in my notebook when the seats beside me filled with bodies. To my right was Jessica Stanley, school gossip extraordinaire. To my left was Mike Newton, a wannabe manwhore. I just ignored them both and continued doodling.

"So, Bella how was your summer?" Jessica said. I know she just wanted gossip on my family.

"It was good. Just hung out." She was probably expecting something about fancy vacations and even though Alice, Rose and I went to New York for a week I wasn't about to tell her.

"Really? You didn't vacation anywhere?"

"Nope, it was a pretty lazy summer." This was killing her, I smiled inwardly.

"Well, you missed out. Lauren and I went to LA and even auditioned for a couple of movies. We're waiting for them to make their final decisions so we may be gone for a couple of weeks soon." Yeah right, she probably went to her grandparents in Portland. I made a mental note to ask Edward what they really did.

At this point, Mike decided to make himself known. "If I knew you weren't doing anything Bella I would have invited you to come to California with me. I spent a couple of weeks with some old friends there. It would have been a great vacation, just you and me."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. My family and I would have loved to come with you. Edward and I love California." I was hoping the mention of Edward would give him a hint but apparently not.

"Yea, so anyways, what are you doing this weekend? A bunch of us are going to La Push and we'd love to have _you_ there." I didn't miss how he emphasized the word 'you.' It actually kind of sounded like fun but we're not allowed in La Push due to the treaty. I think the wolves died out but I know dad would kill me if I crossed the line.

"Um, that sounds like fun, but I'm busy this weekend, sorry." Before he could protest the teacher started class.

The rest of the morning was the same. I unfortunately had Mike or Jessica in all of my morning classes. When I got to history, it was like my worst nightmare. I had Mike and Eric trying to get me to go to La Push with them, while Jessica and Lauren were trying to get any gossip they could. My only reprieve was a girl named Angela Weber. She was really sweet and I could see myself becoming friends with her.

When the bell for lunch rang, Jessica attacked me. "Bella, you totally need to sit with us at lunch. We should like hang out more. You're my best friend, please." Wow, this was news to me. Before today, I barely said two words to the girl and now I'm her 'best friend.'

"Sorry, but I'm going to sit with my family. I haven't seen any of them today." She gave me a pout that made her look constipated but thankfully dropped it. After stopping at me locker, I went to the lunchroom and found Edward waiting for me at our table. He already bought my lunch and when I sat down he pulled me into a tight hug.

"God, I missed you so much." He whispered into my ear. I have to admit I missed him too. I held him tighter while he pressed his face into my hair. We sat like that until the rest of the family joined us and Emmett ruined the moment.

"Damn, lovebirds, you've been away from each other for like four hours. Maybe you two should be homeschooled that way you can study _anatomy_." He wiggled his eyebrows at us. Edward and I just glared at him while Rose smacked him on the back of his head.

We talked about our mornings, while I ate and the others pretended. I remembered to ask Edward about Jessica's summer.

He laughed and said, "She and Lauren did go to LA and audition but it was for a commercial for hemorrhoid cream. Neither of them knows what it is and Jessica figured it was some kind of facial cream." We all laughed at that image.

"Do you think we should be really good friends and make some calls to ensure they get the part?" Everyone nodded when I asked and plans were made for Rose to call a few friends. She got bored three years ago and decided to do some modeling. It wasn't anything big but she made enough connections to help us with this project.

We were getting ready to go to class when Alice gasped. She looked like she was having a vision and we all knew we had to wait for it to finish. I looked at Edward and he looked worried.

"Alice, what happened, sweetheart?" Jasper wanted to comfort her but knew something big was going to happen.

"Everything is blank. I don't know what's going on but all of our futures are gone."

"We need to go home and call Carlisle. Alice, see if you can find what triggers it." Edward took control of the situation. We called mom and asked her to contact the school and say we all had to leave due to a death in the family. Anytime we need a quick excuse, we kill off a 'great aunt.'

Dad pulled up the same time as we did and we all went inside to the dining room. We told him and mom about Alice's vision.

"Well I think I know why this is happening, I'm just worried about what it means. One of the Quileute leaders contacted me and wants to have a meeting about the treaty. They didn't sound hostile at all so I doubt your vision means a fight. Maybe there is something obstructing it. Alice, what if we don't go to the meeting, what happens?"

"Everything is back."

"Yes, I think something is just obstructing the vision. Perhaps the wolves did not die out and they have some sort of defense mechanism against our powers. If they wanted to attack tonight, us not going will not stop them. The meeting is at the border at midnight. They requested all of us to be there." At this, Edward erupted.

"No way. Bella will not be there especially if our powers might not work." I put my hand on his fist at an attempt to calm him. He relaxed but only slightly.

"If we don't want to start a war, we all have to go. Bella will be protected, everything will be fine." Dad said in his 'coven leader' voice. Edward just sighed, defeated. We spent the rest of the night in his room. We cuddled and I took a nap since I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

When midnight approached, we all prepared to leave. I was almost as fast as them but I still liked to ride on Edward's back and I knew he needed the extra contact tonight. I held on tight until we slowed as we came to a clearing. Edward put me down and held my hand. He was tense and on guard.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was a lone man. He was big and tall and was wearing jeans and no shirt.

Dad greeted him, "Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen and these are my family." He proceeded to introduce us and the man narrowed his eyes at me, mom, Jasper and Alice.

"My name is Sam Uley. Since your coven has grown we wanted to reinforce the treaty. We also want to know what you plan to do with the human." His eyes narrowed at me and I shrank back. He looked at me like I was the devil.

"Bella is not completely human. She is my biological daughter and she is half vampire." When dad said this, there were several growls from the woods behind the man. Then four giant wolves came out and crouched down.

"I didn't know it was possible for you to have children." The man was completely unfazed by the wolves beside him now.

"We didn't know it was possible until she was born. We have found three others like her though. She is no danger." The wolves all glared at me but one was looking at me with… sadness?

Edward started growling causing the wolves to growl louder. "Mine." He growled at the wolf that looked sad and pulled me behind him.

All of a sudden the wolf charged toward us but before he could get close, Sam burst into a wolf and stopped him. My entire family was growling and crouched ready to fight.

Sam got the wolves under control and turned to us. "Yes, I can hear you thoughts. I will act as a translator for you." Edward said.

"I'm sorry for their foolishness. The treaty is still intact and will be followed." Edward said in a monotone voice and I realized he was saying what Sam was thinking.

Dad looked at their leader and said, "We agree the treaty is intact and we will follow it." Sam nodded and all of the wolves left. As soon as they were gone, Edward threw me on his back and we ran home but instead of us being in front of everyone we were in the middle. Our family surrounded us and I could tell they were still very much on guard.

When we got home, we went into the living room instead of the dining room. Edward couldn't seem to let me go and I knew whatever happened had shaken him up pretty bad.

"What happened back there, Edward?" Dad asked.

"Carlisle, do you remember the legend of the Quileute's about imprinting?"

"Yes, it's similar to love at first sight. It was a way for the wolves to find the best possible mate for them."

Edward nodded his head. "Yea, and apparently it's not a legend, as several of the wolves had already imprinted. The one, who charged us, Jacob, has been trying to imprint for a while now. He was one of the firsts to go through the change and so far is the only one not imprinted. He noticed how beautiful Bella is and thinks she must be his imprint. Sam knows it's not true and tried telling him but he refuses. Basically, he has deluded himself into believing it."

Dad sat there for a while, deep in thought. I was terrified. This giant wolf thinks I'm his soul mate. I want nothing to do with him; I already have my soul mate. The entire time Edward spoke, he would stroke my hair attempting to calm me. I wasn't worried about me but I was worried about Edward. This wolf was obviously not stable and has already attempted to attack him.

**EPOV**

It's been a couple of weeks since the run in with the wolves. Carlisle and I decided it would be best to keep a close eye on Bella. We contemplated moving but the family loved it here so much. I've been thinking a lot since the incident and decided I wasn't going to waste any more time. I was going to propose to Bella… soon. She'll be turning fourteen in a couple of weeks but I think I'll do it before her birthday. I want to catch her off guard, even though I know she's not expecting me to propose anytime soon, I don't want her to have any idea. I know she won't like some grand gesture but it has to be perfect. She doesn't deserve anything less.

It's another weekend, and Bella has yet again avoided any outside activities with Newton. His thoughts are vile and repulsive and I swear if I have to sit through one more fantasy of him with my Bella, I am going break his neck. I can easily make it look like an accident. I take every chance I get to show him that she's mine but he still hasn't gotten it through his head.

"Edward, please don't make me go with Ali today." Uh oh, Bella just found out Alice planned to take her shopping. Normally, I would save her but for some reason Alice has been very adamant about this trip. I was threatened with the removal of a certain body part that I would really like to hold onto.

"No can do, love. I'm sorry." She pouted for a minute and when she saw that wasn't going to work, she got very angry.

"So, now that I'm your girlfriend you won't save me anymore and don't want to spend time with me. Is that how it is now?" Crap, why did Alice have to pick this week? An angry, PMSing Bella was second worst to a crying PMSing Bella.

I gathered her up in my arms and held her when she tried to protest. "Sweetheart, please, I wish I could save you today and we could spend the day in our meadow but she really wants you to go with her and Rose today. They even conned Esme into going. I think she just really misses the girls' day you used to have. She was also very adamant that it had to be today for some reason. Please, it's very important to her." I put on her favorite smile in hopes to win her over. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Ok, I guess one day won't kill me, but you owe me big time!" I would do anything she wanted and I would do it happily.

"Anything your heart desires. Now, go get ready and have a wonderful day. I will miss you so much." I gave her a kiss and sent her on her way.

I just sat in my room relaxing to music while Carlisle read in his study and Jasper and Emmett played video games. We were all going hunting tomorrow, even Bella so us guys didn't have much to do. I was in such a trance it felt as though I were dreaming, when Jasper called us downstairs. He and Emmett were on the front porch looking across the lawn. I looked out saw Sam in human form flanked my two wolves. I read his thoughts and let out a growl, this was not good.

"Sam, what can we help you with?" Carlisle acknowledged him but did not close the distance between us.

"Cullens, we came to warn you. Jake has run off and separated himself from the pack. He has been gone for three days. With him separated from us, we have no idea where he is or what he is planning. He is very unstable and continues to think your daughter is his imprint."

We just stood there for a moment, with me still growling, before Carlisle began to plan.

"Are you opposed to working with us to find him?" Carlisle surprised me with that since he didn't even think it, just said it out loud.

"We do not want him harmed and if working with you will assure that then yes, we will." I growled louder at this, _I _wanted him harmed.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and spoke to Sam, "We cannot guarantee anything. If he attacks we will defend ourselves but we will not intentionally hurt him." Sam just nodded at this.

While all of this was happening my phone kept vibrating in my pocket. I assumed it was just Alice telling us about Sam's arrival but it never stopped. I finally answered it and heard the only words that could kill me, "Edward, she's gone."

"What the hell do you mean 'She's gone'?" If I could have a panic attack, I would be having one right now.

"I had a feeling something was going to happen at the house today involving the wolves but I didn't have an actually vision or with the wolves a blank vision, it was just a feeling I had so I got Bella out of the house. We were having a great time shopping when she saw a music store and said she wanted to look at something for you. I had a vision of us meeting at the food court in twenty minutes so I let her go alone. We waited but she never showed up and then I just stopped having visions of her like she was dead. We went to the store but there was nothing, not even her scent." Alice was sobbing now but I was thankful she held up as long as she had.

"Alice, listen to me. Sam is here right now and said Jacob separated from the pack and they have no idea where he is, so check for his scent all around. We'll be there in 30 minutes, just keeping checking for any clues at all." God, my Bella cannot be gone. I can't live without her.

I quickly explained the situation to the others and Sam ran to the woods and shifted to relay his orders. He kept the remaining wolves on the reservation and told him to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. He told the two wolves with him to keep watch over our house and he was coming with us. We all loaded into two cars, with Jasper and Emmett with me. Emmett drove while Jasper tried to keep me calm as we made our way to my love.

**BPOV**

"Ali, can we please stop here? I really want to get something for Edward." We were at a music store and I was dying to find a gift for Edward. I have no idea why, I just felt this compulsive need to show him how much I love him.

"I suppose you can run in there and we'll meet you at the food court in about twenty?" I quickly agreed and was thankful I could go alone. I was perusing the shelves looking for something that would catch my eye when I caught an eyeful of strawberry blonde hair. I turned around but it was gone. I was starting to question my sanity when I felt a pair of arms go around my neck and felt teeth at my throat, vampire teeth.

"Well, well, well looky what I found." Oh God, it cannot be that voice. "I have spent so much time coming up with the perfect plan to get to you, when this wolf cub gave me the perfect opportunity. They will blame him for taking you but they will never know the truth. Now I get to have my fun." I was struggling to get out of her grasp when I felt a sharp pain in my neck and my vision turned black.

**I know, I left a cliffie. But no worries because I almost have the next chapter done. I'll probably post it in a couple of days, I wanna hear who you guys think took her.**


	13. My Heart Beats for Only You

**This chapter is really short but I didn't want to make you guys wait too long.**

**Chapter 12 My Heart Beats for Only You**

**EPOV**

When we arrived at the store, Alice was frantic. She talked to store manager and was able to review the security tapes. On the tapes you could clearly see Bella one moment and the next she was gone. Her face didn't even show anything going on. I went to the spot she was last seen at and sniffed the air but got nothing. Her scent was there up until that point but then it was gone.

Everyone's thoughts ranged from panicked (Esme) to rage (Emmett). We were all trying to come up with theories when Emmett actually had a good idea. "Say that idea, Em."

"Huh? What idea?" I swear he doesn't even know what's going on inside his brain sometimes.

"Your theory on what happened, just say it out loud."

"Oh, well I was just thinking that it's kinda like the person had some kind of invisible blanket and threw it over Bells." Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment then pulled out his phone. I was looking at Sam, hoping he would speak up and mention that the wolves could do something like that but he was quiet. I turned back to Carlisle.

"Hello, Eleazar. I need your help. Bella has been kidnapped but there is no scent from her or her attacker. We also reviewed security tapes from where she was taken and she is standing there looking at some items and then she disappears. We went to the spot and her scent leads up to it but then disappears where she did. Do you know of any talent that can do this?"

"_Carlisle, there is one vampire I knew could do this but it cannot possibly be her."_ I heard Eleazar clearly say.

"Why not? Who is this person?"

"_Carlisle, Irina can do that but she wouldn't hurt family."_

"Where is Irina? Can I speak with her?"

"_I'm sorry Carlisle. She left a couple days ago. She said she needed to be alone for a little while. She's having a hard time dealing with Tanya's death."_

"Do you know where she went?"

"_No, I'm sorry. She owns some property in Canada. I'm sorry but I can't believe it's her. If this person has the same ability has her then know that she cannot use it again for 48 hours so you must hurry. I wish you the best of luck."_

Carlisle turned to the rest of us. "It's her, it has to be. She must be blaming Tanya's death on Bella. Can you see anything on Irina Alice?"

"No, I can't. It's just like with the wolves." Alice was rubbing her temples and I knew she was getting upset with herself.

"Ok, let's check all of the videos from every surveillance camera. I want Rose, Emmett and Jasper to keep checking for scents, go all the way down the road on both sides."

I stayed with Carlisle to check all of the tapes. Nothing stood out until I saw a woman wearing sunglasses adjust her wig. I kept an eye on her the entire time and noticed that she disappeared.

"Carlisle, that's her with the wig. I can't tell if it's Irina or not through." I pointed out the woman and we watched her again.

"Let's watch the outside surveillance and see if she shows up there." I was going to find her if it was the last thing I did.

We watched the outside surveillance and saw the woman go in right after Bella. It looked like she was following the girls all day but was careful to stay far enough away. We didn't see her again until we noticed a car pull up outside the video rental store beside the music store. The driver got out and left the car running when all of a sudden the car leaves without the man who drove it. When he came out of the store it was obvious it was stolen.

"I have the plates from the car. Hopefully we can track it and find her. We will find her, Edward." Carlisle still had hope but I was losing it fast. She could already be gone.

**BPOV**

I woke up with a pounding head. I tried to sit up and see where I was but I was so dizzy and my vision blurred. What happened to me? I tried to call out but I couldn't make my mouth work. I couldn't make anything work. I slowly sat up and noticed I was chained to something; it looked like some kind of pipe. The room was dark but my eyes were slowly adjusting and I started to make out objects. There was a chair directly in front of me about five feet away and that was all that was in the room. There was one window but it was covered by dark drapes and there was just a sliver of light coming through. All of a sudden I heard something move from my right and I turned to it. There was a large man who looked to be chained up on the other side of the room. Where the hell was I? I saw him turn towards me and I could then make out his face. My heart starting pounding and I pushed myself up against the wall as far I could.

"I'm glad you're finally up. I was starting to get worried about you." He smiled at me.

"Where am I? What the hell do you want, Jacob?" I spat at him.

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything earlier. I thought you were my imprint but I was very wrong. I found my imprint, my true imprint. And I don't know where we are but Irina is keeping us here? What did you do to her? She is like batshit crazy, which totally sucks for me cuz I freakin love her." He looked really sad at this but I was confused as hell.

"I didn't do anything to her. Her sister tried to kill me but my family saved me and killed her. What do you mean you love her?" This is like the Twilight Zone or something.

"She's my imprint. Only she's so far gone, she doesn't see it. Apparently, she saw me attack Edward and assumed I would help her so she found me. The second I saw her I knew she was the one, and I also knew the pack would be against it so I separated myself. When I refused to kidnap you like she wanted she chained me up here." He looked really sad and defeated and I almost felt bad for him.

"Well what are we going to do? We have to get out of here or she'll kill us!"

"I can't leave her. If she kills me then so be it. I would do anything for her." Crap, he was going to be no help at all.

I sat there and tried to come up with a plan. With Jacob here, Alice won't be able to see me. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I tried dropping my shield and yelling at Edward with my thoughts hoping he might be close enough. I don't know how long I sat there when the door opened. There wasn't much light that came in and I looked to the window and noticed it was dark out. Irina walked in holding and old oil lamp. I noticed she was wearing a wig that looked almost exactly like Tanya's hair.

"Well someone's finally awake. I still haven't decided how I'll kill you but we have time. No one knows where you are and no one will find you." She was walking closer to me and crouched down in front of me.

"Come on, Irina. Please let Bella go and you and I can run away and be happy. Please, I love you!" Jacob was pleading with her and she turned her attention to him. I didn't know what to do and I just took my chance. I threw my hands up and shoved the oil lamp onto her. The oil spread over her quickly and the fire followed. She was screaming and thrashing around and I just tried to get as far away as possible. Jacob was screaming and her and in his panic he actually broke his chains. He couldn't get to her in time though and she was gone but as she thrashed the drapes caught fire and the room was burning.

"Jacob, please help me! You have to get me out of here. Please!" He wasn't listening at all! He tried reaching for her body and was burned. He let out an anguished sound but finally seemed to come to his senses.

I pleaded with him again, "Jacob, please help me!"

He looked over at me and scowled. "You killed her! Why should I help you?!" And with that he shifted and started stalking towards me.

**EPOV**

We managed to track the car and found it abandoned in Canada. We all went including Sam. He wanted to help out as much as he could. Alice still could not see anything but it didn't matter since Sam was too close to her. As each second passed, I lost a little more hope. I was thankful Alice couldn't see anything because I was already planning my next step. I would not live in a world where she doesn't exist. It's as simple as that. My only wish was that I somehow would be granted into the gates of heaven with her. She was an angel and deserved nothing less than eternal bliss. I was brought out of my thoughts when we pulled up to the car. It was on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. Sam decided to shift and see if he could help pick up and scents. There was a vague scent of Irina and Bella but we couldn't track it. All of a sudden Sam's mind went crazy.

I saw Bella and she was cowering down trying to make herself as small as possible while pleading with whatever was approaching her. I realized it was Jacob's mind. Somehow Sam was able to see his mind. He was distraught about someone dying and was intent on killing Bella. Thankfully one of the things about the wolves was that when they read each other's mind, they could track each other easily. I took off into the woods with Sam trailing me. The minds of the family were confused but they followed.

We came up to a shack that was on fire. I could hear Bella pleading with Jacob but he just kept stalking her. I didn't think I just burst through the wall and was able to take Jacob down and we both went through the adjoining wall. He started circling me and snarling while I did the same. Just as he was going to attack Sam came out of nowhere and tackled Jacob, knocking him out. I turned around and saw Carlisle carrying and unconscious Bella and laying her on the ground.

"Watch him and do not let him up!" I commanded Sam. Not wanting to take any chances, I nodded to Emmett and Jasper and they joined Sam. I ran over to Carlisle.

"Please tell me she's ok." I begged.

"She's inhaled a lot of smoke and she's dehydrated. We need to get medical attention for her quickly after I stabilize her." Carlisle was working on Bella and I paid close attention to her breathing and heartbeat. It was the only sound I could hear.

I sat on the ground by Bella's head and was stroking her hair and murmuring in her ear how much I loved her and how I was going to make her my wife and soon. I just kept repeating it like a mantra when I heard commotion coming from where Jacob was. I saw him stand and looked like he wanted to attack Sam but then looked to the burning building and let out a sorrowful howl. Everyone was kind of shocked and then he suddenly jumped back into the building only to never come out.

Bella was finally stable and I gently lifted her into my arms, completely forgetting the scene I just witnessed and took off to the cars. She was my only concern. I got into Carlisle's car with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. From their thoughts the others were going to take care of the fire and see if there are any clues. We had no idea where Irina was still.

**Sorry for the uber short chapter. I was going to bring Tanya back but felt the need to shake it up. Let me know what you thought!**


	14. This I Promise You

**A/N: This is another shortie, sorry guys. FYI, I started another story. Check it out, its an alternate New Moon story and is rated M and already has a lemon!**

**Chapter 13 This I Promise You**

**BPOV**

It felt like I had been sleeping for weeks. Sometimes I would be mentally awake and could hear people talking to me or each other but I couldn't seem to open my eyes. When I finally did open my eyes I noticed I was in a very sterile looking room but it wasn't a hospital room. The room was small and I was in a comfortable bed and I could hear a heart monitor. After I took in my surroundings I noticed I was being forced to breathe and there was a tube in my mouth. I immediately panicked and just wanted to rip the thing out but I couldn't move my arms which made me panic even more.

"Shh, its okay, Bella. Calm down and don't struggle, love." I looked and saw Edward leaning over me and running a soothing hand through my hair. I instantly calmed, knowing I could trust him but still desperately wanted to know what the hell was going on. I couldn't remember anything that would lead me to being here.

"You've been on a breathing machine since there was some scarring in your lungs from the smoke. Now that you're fully awake, Carlisle will take it out. Just stay calm. I'm right here and everything is going to be okay." He was still soothing me and I just tried to relax until my dad would get there.

Within seconds of Edward saying this Dad walked into the room with a big smile on his face. "There's my beautiful daughter. Now, I need you to stay calm and when I count to three I want you to cough and we'll get this tube okay, princess?"

I couldn't answer him but I think he saw the answer in my eyes. He began unhooking some things and then moved to the tube in my mouth. Just like he said on the count of three I starting coughing while he pulled it out. It hurt like hell. As soon as it was out I tried to talk but my throat was so sore and I just ended up coughing more which caused more pain.

"Don't try talk, sweetheart. Here, take a drink of water and I want you to just rest. You've been through a lot." I knew Dad was right so I took a drink and my throat felt infinitely better. I still wanted to know what happened but I knew better than to try to talk so I motioned like I wanted to write. Edward quickly caught on to what I wanted and ran from the room and was back just as quick as he had left.

Before he handed it to me Dad took my wrists out of straps that explained why I couldn't move my arms. I gave a questioning look to him and he explained, "You woke up yesterday and panicked from the tube and tried to pull it out so we retrained you to prevent any damage."

I nodded and once I had the notepad and pen I wrote, "_What happened?"_

Dad and Edward shared a look and I knew Dad was talking to him in his mind. Edward nodded and looked at me and softly said, "What do you remember, angel?"

I thought about it for a minute then wrote, "_I went shopping with all of the girls. I went to a music store and I don't really remember anything else. I think I passed out or something."_

Edward nodded and said, "Do you remember going to a cabin or seeing Jacob or Irina?"

As soon as he said Jacob and Irina it all came flooding back to me. Hearing Irina's voice behind me at the music store, waking up in that dark room and seeing Jacob, realizing he wasn't going to help me, watching Jacob plead with Irina and finally watching her burn. I remembered how I kept thinking I would never see my Edward again when Jacob was about to attack me for killing her. I looked at Edward and was never more thankful to still be with him and just wanted to hug and kiss the hell out of him. As if he would read my mind he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me desperately. It was almost painful but I would never say anything, it was too good to pass up. I was only vaguely aware of the heart monitor loudly displaying my racing heart.

When we stopped kissing, Edward put his forehead to mine and looked me right in the eyes and said, "It's all over now, your safe and I will never let anything hurt you again." If he could cry I knew he would be then. I still didn't know what happened to get me out of there but I realized this whole ordeal really took a toll on Edward. He was looking at me like I was the most precious gift in the whole and he could lose me at any second. I hugged him again trying to show him that I was real and I was here, doing anything I could to comfort him. Somehow he managed to climb into the bed with me and we just held each other and I eventually fell back asleep.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop staring at her while she slept. She had been unconscious for three days now and only woke up briefly on the second day when she tried to remove her breathing tube. When I saw through Sam's mind, Jacob stalking Bella, I thought I was going to lose her. After everything we've gone through, I thought this was the end. I saw my future slip away from me, from us. I saw the wedding that would never happen, the children we would never create. Life held no meaning without her. I planned to destroy Jacob to avenge my mate and then I was going to beg Sam to kill me beside her. I didn't want to have to go all the way back to Forks to break the treaty or to Italy to the Volturi. I wanted to fall beside her.

The days she slept were good and bad. I could see her with me but without seeing her beautiful eyes, I almost couldn't believe it was real. A part of me was mourning for her, even though she was right in front of me. Even though she opened her eyes on the second day, they were panicky and not hers at all. It didn't help to soothe the ache in my heart and soul.

But after seeing her awake and aware today, relaxed me greatly. I began to plan for our future together again and decided not to wait any longer. Once she was healed and able to return home, I was taking her to our meadow and proposing. I would pack and simple picnic and she wouldn't be the wiser. When she would least expect it, I will drop down on both knees, she deserves nothing less, and I will beg her to be my wife. I will ask her to join her life, heart and soul with mine and promise to cherish it will all my being.

The next few days were both good and bad. Bella still couldn't talk so she wrote down everything that happened with Irina and Jacob. I couldn't believe Irina would do something like that to her family. When I told Bella what Jacob did, she was shocked and sad at the same time. I didn't understand why she was sad but then she gave me the simplest answer, "He just wanted to be loved." I suppose I could understand that, I would do anything for her love.

We were finally able to move Bella back to Forks. When she was hurt, we knew we couldn't take her to a hospital but Forks was also out of the question. We ended up finding a house and buying it quickly. We had to pay roughly twice the amount and in cash but was finally handed the keys. Carlisle had gone to the local hospital and stole some of the equipment he needed. Bella was barely breathing and I knew she was holding on by a thread.

I immediately took her to my room and settled her in my bed. She was still weak but much stronger so I let her sit up instead of forcing her to lie down. Once she was settled, I ran downstairs and brought up the tv from the living room. Emmett was mad but when I told him it was for Bella, he started dancing around giggling about a pajama movie marathon. I got the tv and dvd player hooked up and made sure she had all of her favorites and then went down to the kitchen and made her soup. I was hell-bent on taking care of her and making sure she was healed. When I returned from the kitchen Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper were in the bed with her watching Forrest Gump.

After two weeks, she was finally completely healed. She stopped coughing and could speak normally and was ready to kick my ass. I may have been a little too overprotective but it was for her own good. I also couldn't seem to stop holding her, kissing her, touching her, anything as long as I had her. It had been so long since I had hunted and I was starting to be affected. She had Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle drag me out of the house and forced me to hunt. I had taken three deer and two mountain lions and sat on a rock waiting for the others.

"Hey man, stop worrying about Bella, she is perfectly fine." Jasper sat across from me.

"I can't help it, Jazz. That was way too close, I can't lose her." Emmett and Carlisle joined us and we had a little male bonding session.

"Edward, I know you're still shook up about it and I think we all are, but you have to give her some space. Bella understood what you were going though and she let you dote on her but she's going to snap soon." Carlisle said.

"I know, maybe it's because I still haven't proposed and the ring is burning a hole in my pocket." Even though I wanted to do it in the meadow, I carried the ring with me just in case.

"Well that's easily fixed, do it already!" Emmett boomed.

"I plan to take her to the meadow in a couple of days and doing it there. I just pray she says yes after how I've been acting lately." I never thought about what I would do if she said no. I could feel myself start to panic and Jasper sent a calm wave at me.

"Bro, don't worry, she'll say yes. Do not freak yourself out about this. She loves you and has ever since she was born." Jasper chuckled.

"Alright, this crap is getting too serious for me. I'm headin back to my hottie." Emmett jumped at and ran home with us following him.

It was the weekend and we were going back to school on Monday. Carlisle told the school our great aunt died and we had to leave the country for the funeral. It was sunny today and I took that as a sign for our picnic. I packed a simple lunch, a sandwich, fruit, cookies and water. I woke her up my kissing her forehead and rubbing her back and informed her of our day out. She quickly got ready and I left the house with her on my back.

When we got to the meadow, Bella looked around with the same beautiful smile she usually gets here. "Thank you so much for bringing me here today. It's always so beautiful and peaceful. I love you."

She looked at me with such love, that I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her passionately then fell to the ground in front of her. I held her hands in both of mine and looked up at her. The sun was shining like a halo around her and she never looked more like an angel than in that moment.

"My angel, words cannot describe how I feel for you. The moment you were born, I began to live my life. I may have been technically alive before you but I was dead inside. You filled my soul with love and as I watched you grow so did my love for you. We have a wonderful past but an even brighter future and I want it to start now. Will you please be my wife for all eternity? Can I call you mine?"

Tears poured from her eyes and she was nodding her head so hard I was worried about brain damage. Finally she squeaked, "Yes, of course yes!"

I jumped up and hugged her tightly whispering my thanks in her ear. I pulled back and reached in my pocket and pulled out the ring, sliding in her finger where it would stay for eternity.


	15. First Day of Forever

**A/N: This is going to be a long author's note. First off, this is the last chapter for this story. I plan to write a sequel that will include Edward and Bella's children but I need some input from you guys. Basically, I don't have any kids nor do I have any experience from preggy people so I don't know anything about babies or pregnancies. My plan for the sequel kinda revolved around my life. My husband and I were planning to start a family as soon as I got a job but I've had some very bad luck with that. I was hoping to be pregnant by the time I started the sequel but that's not going to happen. I wanted to do the next story as kind of a blog from my own experiences and update weekly. Basically, anything I went through Bella was going to experience with some fun stuff added in. So now I have two options, I can 1) wait until I become pregnant and start the sequel then or 2) attempt to write it with research and help from you guys. Please let me know what you want me to do!**

**Now I have to pimp out my new stories. Please note they are both rated M and have adult content. One is an alternate to New Moon and is called All I Wanted. In this story Marcus is the first vamp and is Bella's brother. Basically the Cullens find out she was lying to them the whole time about who she really was. It's not getting much attention but I really like the idea so I'm going to keep writing.**

**My other story is an AH story and is going to be very fluffy and smutty with a little angst thrown in. It's going to be my priority after this story and its sequel.**

**Again, none of this is mine. I actually own very little compared to my debt (stupid school loans).**

**Chapter 14 The First Day of Forever**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe today was my wedding day. Edward and I wanted to get married during Christmas break but Alice threatened to dismember both of us because she needed more time to "plan the wedding of a century." We finally agreed to getting married a couple of weeks after school let out for the summer. I was really scared this was going to end up being a huge show but with us just finishing our junior year in high school she couldn't invite anyone from town so it was just the family.

When Alice came to me about ice sculptures, I took matters into my own hands. I decided we should get married in out meadow and the only flowers to be used come from the meadow. The wildflowers that grew there were perfect and it would just look odd if I showed up in the meadow with roses. We decided to get married at twilight and I can only imagine what Alice did with all of the Christmas lights I saw her drag out. I haven't seen anything and I have a feeling I won't see anything once I see my future husband.

Alice forced us to stay apart for 24 hours before the wedding. Unfortunately, Emmett decided it wasn't long enough and dragged Edward with him and Jasper for an extended hunting expedition. Today is the third day I haven't seen him and I'm slowly losing it. He is everything to me and without him I feel so lost.

Mom, Alice and Rose have spent all day "pampering me." I prefer to call it torture. There isn't a hair on my body that shouldn't be there and I do mean _everywhere_. That's an experience I would gladly forget. My hair is perfect and just the front is pulled back and the rest is curled down my back. I decided to forego a veil since Edward loves my hair so much.

My dress is a white a-line gown. It has a sweetheart neckline and one shoulder strap that cross my back. It has a corset closure. On the right side the fabric is bunched with diamonds scattered across. The train is short and it is just perfect. Alice was going to make my dress but we went shopping anyway and when I found this one it was just too perfect.

Mom gave me her necklace she wore on her wedding day as my something borrowed. Rose bought me new diamond stud earrings as my something new. Alice gave me a midnight blue garter belt for my something blue. I still didn't have my something old though. I guess mom's necklace could count since it was her mother's also but it didn't feel right.

The girls left and I was checking the mirror one last time before dad came to get me. I didn't hear the door open but heard a gasp. I turned around and saw dad standing looking like he wanted to cry. I knew this was hard for him. Since he didn't think he could have any kids, I was treated like a princess. I would always be daddy's girl. I needed to make sure he knew this.

"Daddy, you know I'll always be your little girl right?" When I said that, he pulled me in for a careful hug so he didn't mess up my hair.

"I know baby girl. You look so beautiful. I just can't believe I'm giving you away."

"Daddy, you're not giving me away. You're just sharing me with the man we both love. He would never take me away from you."

"Speaking of Edward, he wanted me to give you this." Dad handed me a jewelry box and an envelope.

I opened the envelope first.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_Words cannot express how happy and thankful I am for you. You have filled my life with love and hope, I never imagined possible. I cannot thank you enough for loving me and making me want to be a better man. I promise you will never want for anything for as long as we both exist._

_In this jewelry box is a family heirloom older than your ring. This bracelet has been handed down to each new bride for generations and I know my mother would have given it to you. Please wear this today as your "something old." I cannot wait to continue this tradition to our future daughter or daughter-in-law._

_I can't wait to being our forever. I love you._

_Your eagerly waiting future husband,_

_Edward A. Masen_

I opened the jewelry box and saw the most stunning bracelet. It was a hinged type bracelet with a floral design made up of diamonds. It was gorgeous and I felt so privileged to wear it. I know my ring is his mother's but this belonged to even more women in his family and would someday belong to our children. I put it on and smiled at dad.

"Are you ready to become an old ball and chain?" Dad asked with a smirk. I just laughed and took his arm.

We got in the car and drove as far as we could to the meadow. I noticed there was a hidden trail made leading to it. The boys must have done that so I wouldn't snag my dress. Dad led me down the trail carefully and soon we were close.

I heard the music Edward recorded from his piano began to play from the stereo as we entered the meadow. We didn't want to disturb the meadow so there wasn't as aisle. There was just my Edward standing in the middle looking so handsome. His tux was perfect and he was standing to tall and proud. His hands were clasped in front of him and when we made eye contact, he smiled and stood a little taller. His eyes were so full of love and were glassy from tears he would never shed. It was okay though, I was crying enough for the both of us. Everything was so perfect and it just felt unreal.

I didn't see anyone but him but I knew Emmett was standing in the center, ready to officiate for us. Jasper was his best man and Alice was my maid of honor.

Dad led me up to him and placed my hand in his, and then he pulled us both in for a hug. Not only was his daughter getting married but so was his son. Emmett didn't ask who was giving me away because as I told dad, no one was losing me.

The ceremony went by in a blur. The only parts I really remember were the vows and the kiss. His vows were so sweet and perfect.

"Isabella Marie, I can honestly say I have loved you since the day you were born. I am so thankful I was able to watch you grow into a beautiful woman and even more thankful I will be by your side as you continue to grow. You are my reason for being and I promise you today I will love and cherish you as long as we both exist. We have a bright and amazing future ahead of us and I cannot wait for forever. I love you."

I had never felt more loved when Emmett pronounced us man and wife. I was officially Mrs. Edward Masen!

**EPOV**

Bella was my wife! I still can't believe she loves me and now she has married me. After the wedding, we went back to the house and gathered our bags. She had no idea where we were going for our honeymoon and it was going to stay that way until we arrived. The family went all out for this. We bought a private jet and an island. In all of our family vacations, Bella has never been anywhere tropical and the only solution was to buy an island. Esme designed the small house and had it built in no time.

Bella ate a small meal and some cake. Esme just couldn't let her only daughter get married without a wedding cake, even if she was the only one to eat it. Carlisle and Esme were going to drop us off at the airport so I put our bags in his car. Once everything was packed, we said good-bye to our siblings and promised to bring back souvenirs from the mainland. We were going to be gone about two months, the entire summer.

Bella and I cuddled in the backseat just happy with each other. I kept touching her ring and then mine. With my vampire memory I can recall every detail at any moment in my life, but the only thing I remember from our wedding was how beautiful she looked and how amazing it felt when Emmett pronounced us man and wife.

Once we were at the airport, we said good-bye to Carlisle and Esme. Both were still emotional but very happy for us. They wished us well and made us promise to call often. This would be the longest either of us has gone without them.

We didn't have to do much inside the airport since it was a private jet. We gave them our bags and then were escorted to the plane. When Bella saw it, she gasped and gave me the "what the hell did you do" look.

"I didn't do this on my own. Carlisle thought it would be best for the entire family to have their own jet and it just so happens we are the first to use it."

She just smiled and shook her head. I led her onto the plane and got her settled in before sitting myself. When the plane took off I looked over at her and thought "my wife."

**A/N: So I decided to end it there and I think the sequel will be rated M and have lemons. I'll make sure to mark them so if you don't want to read lemons then you can skip it. Let me know what you guys think! Also, I'm going to be writing a Valentine's Day outtake that I'll add to the end of this story and keep an eye out for that! **

**FYI: there are links for Bella's wedding dress and bracelet on my profile! **

**Thank you for all of the support!**


	16. Valentine's Day Outtake

**A/N: I'm sorry this is late. My laptop completely died last week and I just got a new one. I'm still trying to at least salvage the hard drive from my old one but I need to get an adapter. I'm sorry this is so short too but I'd rather put my time into the sequel, this was just a fun idea with little Bella!**

**Valentine's Day Outtake**

**EPOV**

It was yet again Valentine's Day and the couples in the house were driving me crazy with their plans. Each person was thinking about what "activities" they planned for that evening. I knew I needed to get out of the house but I couldn't leave Bella by herself. She was now about one and half years old and I know she would be sleeping while the others celebrated, it still felt wrong leaving my love by herself. I still had two days until Valentine's Day though, so I had time to make my own plans.

Of course, I planned a special outing for Bella and me. It wasn't going to be romantic in any way but I planned to make her a nice dinner and take her to the mall and let her pick out whatever she wanted. I knew it wouldn't be clothes though. She may be incredibly intelligent and more mature than most one year olds but she was still a kid and she loved the toy store. It was funny to watch her because she never really played with her toys too much at home, preferring Emmett, Jasper and I, but when she went into a toy store, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She would just wonder down the aisles looking at things. She also had a soft spot for stuffed animals and I planned to get her more for her collection. Anything she wants, she'll get.

After the toy store, I'm going to take her to the pet shop. I'd like to get her a dog but animals are instinctively fearful of us. It'd be very difficult to talk someone into letting us buy one let alone it actually staying with us. Bella likes to stare at the fish at the pet store most of all. I might get her a fish tank. I'll have to make sure I research more on that.

I was contemplating the advantages of a salt water tank versus a freshwater tank when I heard my angel sobbing my name. I ran into the living room and saw her with a very confused and fearful Emmett. Bella was throwing a fit on the couch and I couldn't make out anything she was screaming. I looked at Emmett for answers but he was just as bewildered. I read his thoughts and saw the two of them sitting on the couch watching tv when a commercial came on and Bella starting sobbing.

I gathered Bella up in my arms and sat on the couch with her in my lap. I was rubbing soothing circles on her back trying to get her to calm enough to tell me what was wrong so I could fix it. She just buried her face in the crook of my neck and kept sobbing. By this time we had called the attention of the rest of the family and everyone was looking on, almost panicking because we didn't know what to do. Bella never threw temper tantrums.

Finally she calmed down and I carefully pulled her face up to look at me. She was still crying and hiccupping but not sobbing. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was flushed.

"Sweet angel, what is wrong? Tell me what it is and I promise I'll fix it." I was pleading with her to let me in so I could fix it for her.

"The man on the tv said if you love someone to make them your Valentine but I'm not a Valentine." She started crying hard again and I held her tighter.

I thought about what she said and from Emmett's thoughts I heard the commercial they saw. It was some stupid commercial for diamonds, basically telling men if they loved their woman they needed to get jewelry. I understood now what she meant and realized I goofed big time on this. We may not exactly be a conventional couple but she knew our relationship was similar to the other couples in the house and they had all asked each other to be their Valentine. I had not asked my Bella.

"Angel, I'm so sorry. I forgot to ask you and I'm sorry it's late. Will you please be my Valentine?" I looked into her eyes and gave her the smile she liked the most.

She looked back at me and gave me a beautiful smile and hugged me so tight. I just chuckled and held her closer to me.

"I take that is a yes?" She nodded her head against me. "Good, because I already have plans for us." I knew then that no matter what I would always have a Valentine.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I really wanted to write several Valentine's Day instances of Bella and Edward over the years but with my laptop dying on me and taxes due and every other real life responsibility, it just didn't happen. I should have the sequel up soon though!**


	17. Just an AN about sequel

**FYI: The sequel to Small Bundle of Joy has finally been posted! It's called Here We Go Again. I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
